My Bloodedge Academia
by GrimmjowTaichou
Summary: After Ragna's sacrifice to erase himself from existense, he suddenly finds himself in a world filled with Heroes and Villains. How will the most dangerous criminal with the bounty of 90 Billion on his head will adapt on this new life where becoming a Vigilante is illegal.
1. New World

** Here is the first BlazBlue x My Hero Academia story!**

**Desclaimers: I don't own BlazBlue and My Hero Academia.**

* * *

**Chapter One: New World.**

* * *

_At last..._

_I finally killed that bastard Terumi, once and for all, I figured out the truth that I am the Central Fiction, meaning I was the Origin's dream and as long I exist into this world then the circle will continue. I decided one thing that came out in my mind, erasing myself from everyone's memories. I had no other choice but to erase my existence to prevent my world from resetting again as it was caught in a temporal loop that would constantly repeat itself over and over. Now, because of my sacrifice, my world is free from that and can now decide its own fate forever. The prize of my sacrifice that I will be stuck in the Boundary, an alternate plane of existence that no normal human can enter safely with the machine that caused the whole loop thing in the first place, only Prime Field Devices and anyone with an exceptionally strong will and spirit can travel through the Boundary and remain intact. My journey has...come to an end._

_**OR IS IT?**_

Ragna the Bloodedge could swored he heard an unfamilliar voice and his body and head feels like he's in a bed, he slowly open his to saw a celling which shocked him. He got up in the bed as his heterochromia eyes scan the room it looked like a nice looking bedrom on his left there is a table with bookshelf on it's right. A computer on the table and a lamp. A red office chair in front of the table. A wall mounted dressing mirror leaning next to the cabinet.

"What in the hell...?"

**[AN: I suck at describing Ragna's room PM me if you guys can have a better description of the bedroom or the house. Search Ichigos Romm by Lanthiro and you'll get a better understanding on what his room looked like]**

What most shocked the white-haired Grim Reaper that he saw famillar massive sword leaning against the wall in front of him.

This was Ragna's sword, Bloodscythe is it's name. The same weapon that Ragna used to kill Yuuki Terumi.

When he looked down to find a piece of paper on his lap. Picking it up, he notice there was written on it, and it was addressed to him. The heterochromia becaome curious as he stared reading it, to see what it said.

_"Dear Ragna the Bloodedge_

_I know you are confused wondering why you are alive, but rest assured that I will answer your questions._

_Now, you are alive in this world. Basically your non-exist in your world anymore can't break the circle of life and this new world is your new life, a new start. My reason for this because I thought it would be interesting for me to brought you into this world._

_Now unto this world, your in a different world where the Azure Grimoire, Black Beast, Sankishin or anything related to your world dosen't exist. This world has natural-born powers called Quirks. What's a Quirk you ask? Quirks are a special, superhuman ability that an individual can possess. Quirks are generally unique to their user, and are classified in multiple categories._

_Quirks are inherited genetically and typically manifest in children by the age of four, at the latest. Children will either manifest one of their parent's Quirks or if the two are compatible, a new composite Quirk formed by the fusion of the two. This composite Quirk may sometimes give the appearance of the person having two separate Quirks. However, there are even rarer cases, in which a child may manifest a Quirk that is entirely unrelated from their genetic lineage, akin to a 's also a chance that people may not be born with a Quirk who are called Quirkless._

_The currently global population of the humans of this world have their Quirks divided into the following categories: Emitter, Transformation, Mutant, and Quirkless. A majority of the human race, around 80%, possesses Quirks, while the remaining belongs to the other 20%._

_There are books about this world's history on your bookshelf, read them if you had time to do so._

_Also countries in this world exist unlike you where from, you are currently in Japan living in the city called Musutafu. I made some adjustments so your powers can be classiflied as a Quirk and became a civilian in this city._

_Your Azure Grimoire will not corrupt you anymore, you can use its full power without going berserk._

_You'll have a last name "Kisaragi", which now on your official name in this world will be "Kisaragi Ragna"._

_By the way, look at the mirror and see that I've de-aged you back in your teens but, your level of power and strenght aren't decreased. I've made sure of that."_

Ragna pause as he got out of his comfortable bed, walked towards to the mirror. As he saw his face was really stunned him, he was back in his teens during his training with Jubei.

The Grim Reaper bluntly shrugged and then continue reading.

_"As for your "Quirk"'s name, I give it a background and name on it so for you won't be bothered by people asking questions about it.  
_

**_Quirk: Soul Eater_**

_Your "Quirk" has the ability to manipulate dark energy by any kinds of means, like turning your right hand into a giant red claw. Summon a giant head of a beast made out of dark energy. It's second ability is to absorbs the person's life force and then using them to heal its wielder and strengthen their life-force. The person who have their life force stolen isn't permanent and they can still recover like any injury. It's third ability has regenarating properties._

_If anyone asked what your "Quirk" is just use this description like I told you._

_That is all I can tell you._

_\- Kami._

_-P.S: Try not to wear your usual outfit, people might be suspicious about you. Also, I applied you to a school called U.A High School were kids at 15 train to become Heroes which an exam will start tommorow."_

"I never thought that a criminal like me will be come a hero, might as well get used to getting called by Jin's last name." He chuckled.

After he read the paper he then throw it in the trash pin next to his cabinet, He then changed into his new clothes which consist a black T-shirt. Black jeans. Black socks. To finish his civilian attire, he wore a red sweatshirt with a hoodie.

**[AN: Dead Spike Parka where he wears it when he's in the beach during Chrono Phantasma.]**

He then proceeded out of his room. Once he stepped out into the hallway, he turned his head right and left, looking down both ways. It seemed that his room was in the middle of the hallway, on the left side. There was another room on each side, and three rooms on the opposite wall. He walked to each one and had a look inside to see what they were.

The rooms on either side of his bedroom were guest rooms, containing a double-sized bed, wardrobe and desk with a swivel chair. The room near the end of the hallway and the room in the middle on the opposite side were also guest rooms, with the same arrangements. The one near the beginning of the hallway was the bathroom, with a luxury bathtub that could easily hold four people as well as a shower box that could hold three.

"And I though I was living in a apartment, I guess that I won't even have to pay rent for this place." Ragna said to himself.

After doing what he had to do and brushing his teeth, he went downstairs, proceeding to examine that too. There was the front door straight ahead from the stairs, a large living room and a large, excellent-quality kitchen, which led to a moderately-sized garden with beautiful greenery.

After checking around the house he decided to make breakfast and after he eat he should try exploring around the city to get familliar with the city he is in.

Finished eating, he then went to the kitchen to wash the dish he ate in his plate. A minute of washing passed as he then put them where they are placed, Ragna went to front door, took his house keys and put on his red casual shoes. Opening the door, the Grim Reaper stepped into the outside world, ready to get going after he locked his house door.

"Well them, time to explore into this city for a while." He said as he then walk foward far away from his house.

* * *

...

To say that Ragna was impressed at this city, the city look peaceful execpt for Villain crimes in this world, he had visited alot of places in this city and he witnessed places where Hero vs. Villain scenes take place but, he ignored all of them and he knew its pointless to watch a fight like that. Besides, he has seen better from his old world.

He learned about someone called All Might, a Number One Hero with a Quirk grants him superhuman strength. There were reports about him change the weather with his fist, after all... He is the Symbol of Peace.

His last destination is U.A High School, he decided to see this school to himself. He heard kids in the park he visted said that this school was one of the best Hero Schools in Japan. Heroes in this world were individuals who used their Quirks to protect civilians from villains, natural disasters, or any other kind of harm. Those who take heroism as a profession were referred to as Pro Heroes, which kids around the age of 15 learn becomes Pros.

To say that he was curious about this school, he saw alot of kids entering the school, Ragna expected those kids applying. He decided to leave and go home and prepare for the exam...

**"GIVE US MONEY OR WE'LL USE OUR QUIRKS TO KILL THESE HOSTAGES!"**

Ragna heard an outburst and turn around to find a building surrounded by police and Pro Heroes as well as civilians gather around, 10 Villains in front of the entrance. Inside the building there were several children and adults inside the building with fearful expressions on their faces, the building itself was an orphanage.

"I'm starting to get annoyed at this world's activites, Heroes and Villains always shows up daily. Can they even give it a rest?" He said with an irritated tone in his voice. He then run towards to the building with no care in the world, the police took notice at this and tried to stop him from advancing to the orphanage.

Keyword; TRIED

"Kid, this is off limi-!"

"Hold this for me." Ragna interrupt him by giving him his groceries which he bluntly held it while blinking.

Villain #6 notice the Grim Reaper approaching them, "Well what do we have here, a kid playing hero! That's so brave of hi-." He didn't get to finish as he meets a fist came from Ragna in the face alerting other Villains, a female Villain or Villain #5 with blades in her forearms tried to slash him from behind but failed as she was elbowed by Ragna.

"Bastard... DIE!" Villain #2 with barrels on his fingertips started shooting at him, he showed no signs of fear at the bullets as he jump above the Villain as he then axe kick in the head, making Villain #2 groan in pain as he was slammed in the ground.

Ragna then jump towards to another Villain with his right fist incased in a large amount of some kind of dark energy, charging right at him.

**"****Gauntlet Hades!" **Ragna shouted as he threw a punch, lunging at Villain #9, his fist collided with his face with a surprisingly large amount of force, enough so to launch the Villain out of the sky and then landed into a Pro Hero's arm name Kamui Woods as he groan in pain.

"Amazing!" One of the civilians said with a surprised tone.

"He has a powerful Quirk...!"

"He could become a great Hero with that kind of Quirk."

"At least someone has to fight this guys, unlike the Pros who are just standing still..."

**"Hell's Fang." **The Grim Reaper stated as he threw his fist. Villain #10 narrowly dodged using propelled by his Quirk: Wind Manipulation. Ragna's fist collided with the ground, creating a large dust cloud.

"HA! You miss!" He taunted, but suddenly The former criminal burst form the cloud, right in front of him.

"Idiot!" The white-haired teen threw his other fist at him, but not are enough to connect. However, a large amount of the dark energy shape of a head of a beast burst forward from behind his arm and smashed itself into Villain #10, launching him into the air and crashes into Villain #7 and both villains groan.

"Five down, five to go." He grew a confident smirk on his face, this fight is nothing but child's play for him. One of the remaining Villains flinch from Ragna as he glance at them. Moving his right arm, a giant hand made of dark energy with red veins then move towards to the remaining Villains. The Grim Reaper then form his hand into a fist and the giant dark hand explode and the explosion was enough to flung all of the remaing Villains into the sky.

"Pathetic." He muttured as he swipe his left arm, forming a angel wing made of dark energy on his back and then it disappeared.

**[AN: He did the thing in Alter Memory.]**

Satisfied at the sight of the 10 Villains groaning in pain the ground, he then approach the Pro Heroes and place a hand on Kamui Woods.

"I did your work for you, while you all are just standing there doing nothing but to wait someone like All Might to do your job. That. Really. Pisses. Me. Off." He then grab his groceries from the stunned police officer and then ignored all the stares he got, he didn't want the media to publicity at him.

The police then entered the orphanage and rescue the hostages as the Grim Reaper walked away from the scene.

Unknown to him, a certain Hero with a large smile observes him from the top of the building.

"That Quirk of his may be fit for a Villain..."

The Hero observes Ragna's figure become a shadow, as his smile grew.

"...But even someone with a Villain-like Quirk can be a Hero."

* * *

The next day, Ragna was walking his way towards to U.A, at first he was against the idea of becoming a Hero. He was a SS-Class criminal, a man who slaughtered the whole NOL branch. He wanted to live peacefully without being treated like a criminal, so he won't miss this chance to live like he wanted.

He saw alot of kids who are going the same direction as him, he was surprise to see the amount of people going to U.A.

The former criminal sighted closing his eyes, turning to look at the building he stood in front of… with the two golden letters screaming out to the world, U.A. Academy. A large banner reading out the words "U.A. Academy Entrance Exam Location" was currently posted on the entrance.

This was the place, and after taking a few steps he notices a young man with curly dark green hair, green eyes and four symmetrical freckles underneath both cheeks, with a nervous yet determined expression, ahead of him. He was glad that his wasn't green like Terumi's or Hazama's or he would cringe and doubting he had killed Terumi in the first place and he'd already found another vessel.

Removing that thought, although he wasn't sure that his philosophy about being a Hero was good to what the concept was to the majority attending the exam, he was more of a Anti-Hero type than a Hero. Many people would have different reasons for becoming one. Fame, fortune; you name it. There could be all sorts of things for someone to do once they became Pro.

He walked past the various sculptures of Heroes, and into the building–

"Move outta the way, **Deku!**" An annoyed voice growled out.

"Kacchan?!" The mop haired boy turns behind himself. While other students continued to stroll along, Ragna stopped to turn around himself. Just from hearing his voice, he was already starting to get annoyed. His appearance just gave off the aura of a bully, despite his proper dress code. Typically enough, many bullies didn't have the decency to dress properly.

"Oh would you look at that, a bully becoming a Hero." Ragna muttered rolling his eyes.

Said duo were shown to be wearing the same black gakuran, meaning they were from the same middle school, he bore ash blond, spiky hair and sharp red eyes.

"Don't stand in front of me, or I'll kill you…" He bluntly says. Green flinches a little in a sheepish matter as he steps to the side, attempting to be friendly with the blonde.

"A-Ah! M-Morning, Kacchan! L-Let's both do our best…" He tries to say, only to have his familiar acquaintance ignore him. Several people though could be seen murmuring his name as he continued to walk on.

_"Hey, isn't that Bakugo? The one from the Sludge Villain incident?" _One whispered.

_"Yeah…! Hey, it's the real thing!" _Another pointed out.

_'Sludge Villain incident?'_ The Grim Reaper said in his mind with a confused look.

"Oh god… I was just scared of him out of habit…" He mutters, before shaking his head.

_'No, I'm different from before! I've trained with All Might… Remember those ten months!' _He clenches a fist as he tries to take a confident step. The white haired teen however just gazes down as…he trips.

Tripping on his own foot, he immediately began to go to the ground. Until a girl grab his bag, Green was now defying gravity Either that or the girl holding him by his bag is absurdly strong.

"Are you all right?" She asks, the moment the girl let go of his bad, he started flailing in mid air like he was about to fall. She then helped the flailing boy down with a smile, letting his gravity return to him. Green quickly blinks several times like he just saw a ghost.

"It's my Quirk. Sorry for using it without asking first," She apologized, "But it'd be bad luck if you fell, right?"

"You know, it's kind of bad to be tripping out on the first day, you know." Ragna states as he approach them, the two saw a white haired teen with a green eye on his left while his right is blood red.

"A-A-Ah… Thanks for that, um…" Deku turns to Ragna. The girl also puts on a look of wonder as well.

"Your eyes… one red, one green… heterochromia, right?" She asked.

"Yep." Ragna replied.

Deku and the girl look at each other, before smiling. "Well, alright then. Anyhow, my name's Uraraka Ochako, nice to meet you!"

"Ah, my name's Midoriya Izuku. I'm pretty sure you heard my friend call me by the name Deku. That was Kacchan… I mean, Bakugo Katsuki." Midoriya glooms a little upon saying his name.

"Nice to meet you too, the name's Ragna. Kisaragi Ragna and please call me Ragna, I'm not into formalities." The former criminal gives them a small smile as he shakes hands with the two of them.

After the exchange, Uraraka looks at a watch located on her right wrist, gasping a little. "Oh no! We should speed things up, or we'll be late!"

"Late? Ah crap, you're right!" Midoriya blinks as he looks on his phone. "Come on, let's go!"

Running up the stairs towards the entrance, Midoriya and Uraraka grin as they slam through the entrance. Ragna followed behind them, but was walking just a little fast. He knew the urgency was high, but he wanted to take things a little slow for the time being. After all…

"Let's see what this place has to offer me..." He said with a cocky smirkas he entered the building, his figure becoming a shadow as the start of the U.A. Exam begins…

* * *

...

Once the written exam had ended, he followed the directions of the staff and arrived in front of a double door. To the side it simply stated "U.A. High school Hero Course Exam orientation".

As he entered the room, he could see Uraraka waving over for him. The heterochromia teen walked inside and seated himself on a random available seat. He took a look at his surroundings and was reminded that it looked somewhat similar to a college lecture hall, albeit far dimmer than usual. He had seen it once before when he went on a field trip, but proved to be a mindless interruption.

Students began taking seats left and right, chatting among some friends that they either made a long time ago or just today. As he looked around, he could feel his shoulder being tapped. He blinks once to see Uraraka smiling at him sheepishly.

_"Hey, it's starting!"_

That whisper caught their attention within the silent room, causing them to turn towards the giant screen in front of the hall. It turned itself on to reveal the standard U.A. Logo for all of the entirety examinees to see. The lights around the hall flicked on like clockwork, until it revealed a man standing on the podium.

He was a tall, slender man with long, spiky blond hair and a small mustache. He wore a pair of headphones with the word "HAGE" written on the headband and a pair of sunglasses. Ragna assumed that he was also a Pro Hero, as his outfit was a bit bizarre, consisting of a black jacket with an upturned collar that was complete with studs. He sported a tan, studded shoulder pads, black pants with a red studded belt, black boots, and black fingerless gloves. His neck was also completely covered by a directional speaker.

_"For all of you examinee listeners tuning in… Welcome to my show today! Everybody say, "HEY!"!"_

The man crosses and swings his arms out for the rest of the audience to respond. Uraraka looks around with an awkward expression growing on her face as everyone remained silent. Putting his ear to the crowd, he maintained his smile regardless of the non-responsiveness of the examinees.

"Hey..." Ragna awkwardly raised a hand for moment, this caused to everyone look at him.

"…What a refined response." He chuckles. "Fine then, I'll quickly present to you the rundown of the practical exam!"

_"Are you ready?! YEAAAAAH!"_

…

…

…

Once again, the silence of the audience fills the room. The Grim Reaper groans a little, but then begins to hear Midoriya murmuring some stuff from a row below him. Bakugo, who was sitting next to him, was trying to ignore his rambling while a tick mark appeared on his forehead.

_"Oh God…! It's the Voice Hero, Present Mic! Oh my gawd…!" _Midoriya gleams. _"I listen to him every week on the radio!"_

"Deku." Bakugo utters.

_"All the teachers at U.A. are Pro Heroes!" _The green haired teen continues.

"Shut the hell up!" The blond barks.

"Anyhow… As it said in the application requirements, you listeners will be conducting a ten-minute mock urban battle after this!" Present Mic yells. The screen behind him shifted to show the building they were in, splitting off into seven different colored boxes.

"You can bring whatever you want with you. After the presentation, you'll head to your specified battle center, okay?" He points his fingers out. Silence followed once more as Ragna dug into his pocket, and brought out a small pamphlet that he was given. He and the rest of the crowd ignored the next loud "OKAY!".

As they began to read off the information placed onto it, Ragna scanned for his test location that was listed down, with it saying Battle Center G and identifying his number as 1633. The screen once more shifted and gave view to a rather compact city, however alongside it were three silhouettes.

"Three different types of mock villains are stationed in each battle center. You earn points for each of them based on their level of difficulty." He begins to explain.

"So, hit and run tactics, huh?" Bakugo narrows his eyes.

"Your goal, dear listeners, is to use your Quirks to earn points by immobilizing the mock villains… Of course, attacking other examinees and any other unheroic actions are prohibited!" Present Mic continues.

Before he could continue on with his explanation, the former criminal and Gravity user could see a hand being raised. He had a clear and leveled voice as he opened his mouth. "Excuse me! May I ask a question?"

Ragna turned his attention to the standing examinee, who seemed to exemplify what a standard Japanese Honor student would look like.

Present Mic nods, pointing at him as a spotlight shines above the questioner's head. "Okay!"

"On the printout, there are four types of villains. If this is a misprint, then U.A., the most prominent school in Japan, should be ashamed of that foolish mistake!" He loudly proclaimed. "We examinees are here in this place because we wish to be molded into exemplary heroes!"

"And in addition… You over there, with the curly hair! You've been muttering this whole time. It's distracting." He called out towards Midoriya. "If you're here on a pleasure trip, then you should leave immediately!"

The Grim Reaper's neutral expression dropped to a frown. Did he really have to be rude for Midoriya's admiration? He narrows his eyes a bit as he opens his mouth. "Would it kill you to shup up and calm down a little?"

"What?" The young man blinked, not expecting someone to talk back to him. He and the rest of the crowd turned to the heterochromia teen, with Uraraka glancing about in worry.

"R-Ragna-kun!" She tried to calm him down.

"He's just excited to be participating in this exam and is just admiring the Hero presented in front of him. You didn't see anyone else bothering to speak out about him, meaning that they didn't really care." The Centralfiction looks down at the young man, who was revealed to be a lean build individual with glasses and dark blue hair.

"B-But it's just rude. Can't you feel a little bit of annoyance to his murmuring in a place of instruction?" He counters.

"Yes, but it's better to not cause a scene by calling him out, because it ends up creating shit like this." He immediately shoots back, making the young man sweat a little. He wasn't wrong, after all, but he didn't approve Ragna foul mouth.

Present Mic's smile dimmed for a second before returning back. "Okay, okay, Examinee Number 7111, Number 1633. Thanks for the great message, but let's get back on track." He then said, allowing a fourth silhouette to take shape. The man identified with Number 7111 sighs a little as he sits back down, with Ragna folding his arms in a stubborn matter. Uraraka sighed in relief as things started to go back to normal.

"The fourth type of villain is worth zero points. That guy's an obstacle, so to speak. There's one in every battle center—an obstacle that will go crazy in narrow spaces. It's not impossible to defeat, but there's no reason to defeat it either." Present Mic began once again.

The previous silhouettes made sense before in The Grim Reaper's mind, measuring battle capabilities by totaling the points earned, but when a single obstacle exists that you don't have to nor have any incentive to fight exists, the only thing that he could assume was… To test the disengaging or retreating capabilities of examinees. Weed out the hard headed and foolhardy examinees right off the bat that were too greedy with the way they were doing things.

However, to do either of those, the fourth mock villain must have had a massive amount of strength or some other kind of threat to warrant examinees to the point of them having to avoid them.

"And so, I recommend that you listeners try to avoid it. That's it from me!" Present Mic concluded. Ragna glanced around as murmuring started to go around the room. This time, the man in glasses had no excuse to call anyone out, as a question of curiosity made its place.

"However, before you leave… I have a gift to bestow upon every single one of you!" He halts them. "It's our school motto!"

"Motto? I wonder what it is." Uraraka wondered out loud. Midoriya and Bakugo seemed to know what was coming up though as she and Ragna looked down.

"The hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said: _"A true hero is someone who overcomes life's misfortunes…"_." He begins.

_'This school has a mo-?'_

**"…Go beyond."**

"?!" The heterochromia teen blinks as Present Mic's eyes could be seen from his sunglasses. Immediately afterword, the screen behind the Hero changed to that of an extravagant phrase. Tension could be felt from every examinee as the signature words of U.A. exploded into view…

**"PLUS… ULTRAAAA!"**

Ragna would not be able to forget that quote, even after the months or a year had passed.

"Now everyone, good luck suffering!" He jokes.

Despite the less than encouraging parting words, Ragna crack a small smile take hold on his face as he and the rest of the audience began to leave the room

* * *

The Grim Reaper stood in front of the giant steel gates, barring his way into the large faux city. Even from outside he could hear the sounds of the faux villains resonating from within.

Battle Center G had slightly less people around, most likely due to being one of the last centers. It was where all the remainder went after the other centers were full.

Inversely that would mean that there were slightly less faux villains to deal with within the city itself, in order for the Battle Centers to not show favoritism. Competition for the faux villains would be fiercer.

He allowed his eyes to roam around, taking note of the more notable people within the crowd. He saw various things such as a Horn quirks, a giant fist quirk, and thorns for hair… Wait a minute was that earphones growing from her ears?

What kind of evolutionary development would need to occur for that to be actually feasible?

"What are you staring at?" The girl asked, looking a tad bit miffed. She also seemed awkward though, probably because they were stood somewhat next to each other.

Whoops, best to fix his mistake.

"Sorry for staring, I was just curious about the ear phone plugs." The Grim Reaper said honestly, "I never seen a quirk like that before."

At his reply she softened, but still held a wary expression on her face, "It's fine man, most people haven't either. Quirks that work with electronics are rare after all." She allowed her eyes to roam his body, widening slightly, "Since you asked about mine, can I ask about yours?"

Luckily he knew what to do, raising a fist and allowing his fist be engulfed in dark energy. "My Quirk let's me manipulate dark energy." He answered bluntly, the dark energy covered his hand disappered.

At first, Ragna didn't understand why he is able to use his Azure Grimoire. From what he remembered this world was practically seithr-free zone, he was asking himself how was it possible.

The jack girl her eyes at the sudden sight of it, "Wow man, that looks like a pretty sick Quirk. What's that red shell on your gloves?" She asked.

Ragna raised an eyebrow, he raise his Azure Grimoire as his Seithr Regulator glowed a bit. "This? It's a "Quirk Regulator" only designed only for me, its a device that keeps my Quirk absorbed into my body and with it, this prevents my Quirk spinning out of control." He bluntly replied.

The former criminal smirked, it seemed that her earlier wariness was alleviated by his gesture. He supposed that it was warranted, letting people know your Quirk somehow has a soothing mental effect. Not that many people notice it, but when people know what your quirk is, they have an opportunity to allow topics to open up. This increases interactions between both parties.

"Guess you have a hard time controlling your Quirk," She says. "Good luck on the exam man."

She walked away, probably to focus more on the exam. They had talked long enough and the exam was ultimately going to start soon. Any distractions would be detrimental.

The Grim Reaper walked to the front, the crowd of students stood ready for the start of the exam. From atop a nearby tower, Present Mic stands ready as he activates his Quirk. Ragna all of a sudden got a weird feeling in his chest as Present Mic opened his mouth to yell.

**"OKAY, STAAAAAART!"**

Suddenly, the colossal door that was previously shut had opened without anyone knowing whatsoever. Despite this sudden occurrence, it didn't bother the Man of the Azure. The moment he heard Present Mic's voice shout out through the speakers, he was already in the mock city, dashing along with the crowd.

He had fought against the NOL, against Azrael, against the Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi, against the goddess of death Hades: Izanami, against Terumi even in his Susanoo armor, against beings that broke the expectations of humanity, situations where a split second decision could mean the difference between life and death. He was confident this will be child's play without even using his Blood-Scythe, so by the time the rest of the examinees noticed Ragna within the city, he had already gone for his Azure Grimoire.

The examines gasps as they saw Ragna's right arm covered in dark energy as he charge towards to a mock Villain. Glaring at the mock villain in front of him with a cold face, he punched throught the robot without hesitation, he then kicked the robot in the sky as it exploded into body parts scarttered in the ground,. Everyone could only stare in as the robotic body parts that used to whole laid on the ground behind the Grim Reaper.

"…Let's go!" A girl with orange hair wearing a black and blue tracksuit yells as she punches one villain away with enlarged fists. Everyone snaps back to reality, running along and into different directions. It appeared that the Grim Reaper had struck them silly, but the result that they were looking for was passing, and not even an awe impressive Quirk would stop them from proceeding.

Present Mic stood from his position, humming in interest as he talked into a radio. "Well, Ground G has officially started. You guys getting this?"

* * *

Punch after smash, kick after smash, both after boom, Ragna continued his onslaught of mock villains as he swung his fists midair, destorying a three additional villains in quick succession. He ignored the mild irritation in his knees from performing such an endeavor and focused more on the total points he had accumulated.

_'That makes 38 points.'_ He notes mentally as he landed. He had gotten up to 38 points in total as a result of eliminating 6 Rank 1 mock villains, 4 Rank 2 villains, and 8 Rank 3 villains.

He rarely use his Azure Grimoire in this exam, he knew he could destroy these mock villains only his brute strength without relying on his Azure Grimoire.

Despite his head start, he noticed that the faux villains were more widespread and based on his observations, actively seeking those whose quirks caused a larger commotion. His "Quirk", while superb in dealing with the machines, did not cause enough of a commotion that would draw in the faux villains.

Within the faux city, there was no other examinees around him, all having moved further into the city. This was to be expected, as most of them ran straight towards the center. Ragna on the other hand stuck to less easy to ambush areas and destroyed faux villains that wandered the outskirts.

Clearly that plan wasn't working so he decided to amend it by venturing into the center as well. "Guess, I'll be moving towards to the center."

Hopefully he could earn some more points by–

"AAAAAAAAH!"

Without hesitation, Ragna ran towards where the scream came from.

Upon turning a corner, he saw two examinees. The person is the same jack girl he met earlier was currently paired up with another person who had a tail with a hairy tip. He could pass off as a Beastkin if he were born into Ragna's world.

"That's a _biiiig _Villain!" The earphon girl yelped. "How are we supposed to beat it?!"

"We're not!" The tail man yells. "It was an optional thing to defeat, remember?"

Their combined movements were a little sluggish and no matter what they weren't moving from their spot from the giant foe they were facing. Instead, their arms were raised, eyes focused and bodies ready to move at any second. But why though?

The Grim Reaper wondered why for a second, before getting his answer the moment he laid eyes on what was behind them.

They were defending a fallen examinee, the orange haired girl to be exact. Her ankle had been twisted, with a bad bruise on the lower part of her leg as she struggled to get up.

"Uuurgh…" She groans. "You two, just leave me…"

"No!" The tail man yells. "The rules said not to harm a fellow examinee, but there's no rule that said we could help!"

_'Help...? Oh goddammit, Present Mic didn't said we can't rescue other examinees.'_ He thought as he harden his face, he recalled that presentation that Present Mic gave out said that people could gain points by defeating villains…

But there was in fact an alternative way. He said that no unheroic acts were allowed, which meant willingly abandoning allies was a very big no in the schools books. Meaning that there was another method in gaining points, this particular method being Protection. Acts of Heroism would grant points too, but the majority of the examinees were too clouded in their heads with looking for points that involved neutralizing enemies. That must've been the reason for including the Class 4 villain, in which the former criminal could assume was the one in front of him.

**"DEAD SPIKE!" **Ragna yelled as he swing his arm upward which caught the three examinees' attention, they turn around with a shock expressions on their faces, they witnessed something they never saw before. The ground exploded as a giant head burst out of the ground. The head itself resembled a beast with crimson color, white pupiless eyes, and razor sharp teeth. She was even more surprised by the fact that it completely outsized Ragna.

The head of the beast roared as it moved forward rapidly and towards the Zero Pointer as Dead Spike immediately clamp its mouth down on it's legs, slowing the the Zero Pointer's movements.

"You guys alright?" Ragna asked.

"It's all good." The jack girl said, giving him a thumbs up. "Any longer and we would have been toast!"

"I agree. That was some nice timing." The tail man says as he goes for the orange haired girl. Her eyes widened a little upon recognizing the former criminal.

"Oh, it's you!" She smiles. "Thank you..."

"Save the thanks for later." The Grim Reaper says though. "I will take care of this piece of junk."

"What!?" The earphone girl yelledl in suprise as the tail man secures the orange haired girl into a nearby building entrance and joining back. "But that thing's HUGE!"

"Talk later! Go somewhere safe, enjoy the show if you wish." Ragna replied, The girl and the tail man back away from the distance between him and the robot.

The heterochromia teen closed his eyes as he faces off the giant robot as it begins to move towards to him, holding out his right arm and grabbing it, with his left on the wrist.

"Alright you piece of metal junk..." Suddenly a large flux of the dark energy from Ragna's right arm, wrapping around the white haired man of mention.

**[BlazBlue OST: Rebellion]**

**"****Blood Kain IDEA!"** Ragna shouted, and the influx skyrocketed for a brief moment, and then halted. Ragna's entire body was emanating a thick and dark energy now,

"Time to take out the trash." He then charged towards to the Zero Pointer with a battle cry.

**"Hell's Fang!"** He dashed into the Villain's leg his leading hand engulfed in darkness, this time... it was much larger and significantly more powerful as his fist smash its leg before its could continue its movements, and then thrust his other arm with a wave of darkness into the robot. **"Gauntlet Hades!"** Ragna jumped quickly and punched downward, slamming his fist of darkness into its leg destorying the robot's leg. The Zero Pointer launch a volley at missiles from its canister located on its back towards to the Grim Reaper.

Ragna jump onto the Zero Pointer's arm as he then run towards to its head, dodging several missiles and grab two of them and throwed them at it's head which cause an explosion. He then took another jump and send another Gauntlet Hades but stronger into it's face, which its enough to make the Villain crashed into few buildings as it fell onto its back.

The earphone girl and the tailed boy saw him flung himself into the air.

"Now what?" They both wondered.

The Grim Reaper floats above the body of the fallen villain. With its final free arm, it attempts to go and release one last smack, but luckily for Ragna, his reflexes allowed him to blast the arm with another Hell's Fang, he then push off to dive right at down the center. He grins with a cruel smile, as he channel Seithr into his Azure Grimoire.

**"****Let the Darkness...**" Ragna called out, as his hand became surrounded by dark energy. The said energy soon formed into a giant and dark menacing claw, along with red pulsing lines.

"Now I get his Quirk can manipulate dark energy, but this is too much!" The jack girl stated with awe at the sight of Ragna's transformation of his arm..

**"****...Consume you!" **Ragna cried out, as he put thrust his claw into the Zero Pointer's head, sparks and smoke started appearing at the robot's head. A loud explosion was heard from the center as he then jumped out, with sparks and smoke soon coming as a result of multiple explosions coming out from the remains.

Landing next to the two, he dusts himself off from the rubble that got on him. The two were nearly speechless as they looked up to his face.

**[BlazBlue OST: Rebellion, End]**

"Phew, that should be taken care of..." Ragna sighted as the two were then released from their shocked state.

"Oh, I don't think I ever introduced myself." Tail Man chuckles himself out from his surprise. "I am Ojiro Mashirao. My Quirk is the utilization of my sturdy tail."

Ragna nods. He and Ojiro then turned to the girl next to them, who sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "I don't know whether to be amazed or scared! Ah, whatever, you're pretty cool. Name's Jīrō Kyōka!"

"Kisaragi Ragna." The Centralfiction introduces himself, he began to turn around.

"Well then, let's continue. Shall we?" He says. The two stop their humorous reactions to snap back to place, nodding as they all went in different directions.

* * *

The Staff Department of U.A Academy kept their eyes leering on all the monitors, evaluating examinees alongside their coworkers. Nezu sat with a smile in the middle of the crowd, with Toshinori beside him.

The skinny blond was quite surprised with this generation's line up of Quirks, although one of them, a man with black hair and what seemed to be bandages worn like a scarf thought otherwise. None save for a handful of examinees were even worth looking over in his opinion. However the handful he had in mind were among the top of the crop so to speak. He was Aizawa Shota, otherwise known as the Hero; Eraserhead.

Shoji Mezo, a student in Gallery B displayed maneuvers that amplified his resourcefulness of his Quirk usage to detect villains and exterminate them through brute strength and technique. He was among the few in his mind that got his attention.

Asui Tsuyu, while not his top pick, did not exhibit hesitance in dealing with villains, remaining level headed and calm enough to deal with situations as they rose up in her eyes. Though Aizawa was not sure whether she was calm due to her physiology of being like a frog, or just from the calm nature of the girl herself.

Iida Tenya, the student who called Midoriya out. A built textbook student that excelled in physical activity due to his Quirk. Instead of going for a vantage point and eliminating the targets, he ran off into the thick of things and analyzed situations on the fly. Dealing with anything that come his way by using his mobility and quickly moving to the next he can locate, made much more viable due to the speed at which he could run.

Then there was Bakugo Katsuki, the explosion boy. It suited his name. The obvious impression he first thought of when he looked at him was similar to what he hought: Rude. However despite those flaws there was no denying the skill and pure innate battle instincts that overflowed him as he was dealing with mock villains. Using his Quirk that created explosions to cause commotion, he kept drawing in more villains, and repeated the cycle to quickly gain points. It didn't really sit well that the brat seemed to be cursing a bloody storm just from the way his lips moved, but he supposed that this day's generation was different in terms of sociability.

_'But, in all of that…' _His eyes narrowed as he turned to the screens broadcasting Gallery G. The examinees that were thrown in there were somewhat lesser than the other battle centers, and in honesty, Aizawa wanted to evenly split all the examinees across the battle centers. Due to a time constraint though, they were unable to, which meant that there was more of an opportunity to specially record and track the examinees that were currently fighting.

While Ojiro and Jīrō for example were adapted at using their Quirks to suit the situation around them, the one and obvious person that he, and now Toshinori and the rest of the group with him, was clear. Kisaragi Ragna, an unknown kid with a Villain-like Quirk that suddenly appeared, he first appeared in the Orphanage Incident and the one who took down 10 Villains on his own.

"He certainly handles well in this exam, I can tell the look on his face that he is confident that he can pass this test without issue." Aizawa stated.

"He can become a Villain with a Quirk like that, but I'm glad he chose to be a Hero." A Hero beside him spoke out. A person resembling a humanoid block of cement with black eyes and gray hair tied into a ponytail was the one who answered. His body shape was evenly blocky all around his body, and his lips were pulled upwards. His hero costume consisted of a sleeveless brown suit that included yellow stripes, shorts, and an elongated collar. He also sported gray shoes with yellow soles.

"It's remarkable though." Another Hero called out. He was a slender man with dark hair and glasses. He had large blank eyes and trademark exposed teeth. His Hero costume consisted of a tan trench coat that covered most of his body. Underneath was a skin tight, black suit with several gold stripes rising up from underneath his trench coat and disappearing under his helmet. His helmet was black and with a gold jaw guard that ended in a circle-shaped hinge joint where his ears were. Another frame came from the hinge, going over his cheek bones and meeting on his nose.

Aizawa thought otherwise with a suspicious look on his face. Already he could tell that Ragna didn't seem to be a normal kid. The moment the exam started for Gallery G, the teen rushed right in without hesitation and had punch through a mock villain with ease, practically with no effort. It was a bit surprising that he had practically no emotion as he did so, reminding him vaguely a little about himself in regard, but...

_"…What has this kid gone through to be so deadly?' _He asks himself. Aizawa kept an eye on him throughout the practical exam, noting on how he had weaved around villains and struck them down before moving around the area.

He was not roaming aimlessly either, unlike the other examinees. He positioned himself away from corners and alleyways, areas where he could be ambushed, however it did not seem to be on purpose, more likely a force of habit from training or the like, most likely the latter on his part. Ragna had battle instincts and a level headed attitude, an admirable outlook to have during a multitude of situations, though he seemed to be a little _too _headed.

The brat had stared at objects that could cause death in the face, but regardless of that he took care of them with as careful precision and effort required, although it was not surprising to see that he was calm in the face of the minimal threat that were the mock villains. He even displayed at his Quirk to summon a head of a beast and turn his hand into a giant claw to finish off the 0 Point villain was a bit of a surprise to him and some of the staff.

"Why haven't we gotten records of someone with abilities like his before?" Aizawa asks again. "I don't even think he's shown us half of what he can do. And also…that Midoriya kid. The one with the green hair."

Toshinori froze a little as he said that, though only Nezu seemed to have notice.

The moment the zero point villains appeared was when, the literal beat dropped. On two separate battle centers, Midoriya Izuku on one, and the surprise transformer in the other. Midoriya suddenly had leaped from the ground and smashed the zero pointer onto the ground with one solid and killer punch to the face. However in doing so he had shattered his arm and legs. Luckily he was saved by the girl he tried saving, whom was Uraraka, however that luck was not something he should be relying upon. It was abnormal; someone with a self-harming Quirk or even one that they couldn't control well would obviously be a liability in their future. They'd both be unreliable and short-lived career-wise. However, it didn't seem to be the case when his fellow peers voted on his performance.

Ragna on the other hand, he dealt the Zero Pointer on his own, he has displayed enough of his Quirk to dictate that he could've easily tore a hole straight through the gigantic villain with that claw of his if he wanted to. It seemed like he was trying to hide his abilities, most likely as to prevent any unnecessary attention from him and the staff. It was a little weird though, as the whole point of this exam was to show off your Quirk and your ability to act in a mock situation.

By now, the Exams had ended moments after. He watched as a fellow staff member, Recovery Girl, healed Midoriya of his injuries. He wanted to scout out both galleries, but he had no way to help other than to escort students out from the cities if he were to do so. He wasn't really allowed to leave the booth anyway, due to the fact that he had to grade the examinees.

Aizawa sighed. Instead of prattling on with his monologue observations, he should've been busy checking through the written exams at the moment, but here there were situations just begging of an individual of his caliber to investigate…

On the brighter side though, due to his actions the two boys had earned a substantial amount of rescue points from their actions, though Midoriya's were a little more suicidal than Kisaragi's. They would pass and be handed off into his class, which meant…

He would be having a crazy year this time around…this didn't bode well for his psyche. Knowing this, Aizawa turned to the exit.

_'Might as well prepare to teach the brats tomorrow.'_ He grumbled as he dragged his body out from the booth.

* * *

...

A week had passed since his partake at the Hero exam, meaning it was now early March. The Centralfiction sat in a couch and currently holding a letter from U.A.

Before his letter arrived After around a day or so, a police investigator had arrived at his household. The policeman, who was named Tsukauchi, explained his reason for approaching the household, Tsukauchi was surprise that Ragna lived alone in his household. Apparently, the presentation of Ragna's ability like summon a giant head of a beast and turning his hand into a claw had intrigued much of the staff members when he partook in the exam. He was hoping to maybe get some information to where the origins of his "Quirk" came from, but Ragna quickly answered that it was a family secret.

The second was of the news of his own passing. The exam results explained what counted toward his end crediting; Villain subduction, Heroic assistance, as well as other factors. It surprised him that heroics were to be a part of the exam, being noted as Rescue Points. Ragna found out about it partway due to Ojiro's wording of the situation back then, but he should've paid a little more attention to Present Mic's explanation. He said that _un-_heroic acts were to be unforgivable and unaccountable towards their grading, but he never said anything else about _being _heroic.

And with the results came a letter, which was also a hologram to his surprise. An envelope came a week after the exam as promised. The Man of the Azure obtained said letter while he was breakfast in the morning.

Taking a deep breath, He tore the letter in half and a small disk popped out. The small disk then played a projection with All Might's face covering the screen.

***clink vrrt**

_"Huh… so All Might really did have to make one for each person."_ Ragna thought as he looked at All Might's smiling form.

**_"I am here as a projection!" _**All Might yelled to the camera.

_'Really? Did he do this for everybody? Like literally everybody?'_ Ragna wondered how much times he must've done the speech over and over again.

**_"Good day young Kisaragi, you've successfully passed the U.A. Entrance Exam!" _**He said with a smile.

**_"Out of Eight-Thousand examinees, only thirty-seven were accepted into U.A's Heroics Department."_ **All Might said with his shining grin.

**_"Out of these thirty-seven soon-to-be students, only two took on and successfully destroyed the faux villain."_ **All Might said while looking directly at the camera, his impossibly wide grin growing even wider. _**"Out of these two students, one student came and took first place."**_

**_"Young Kisaragi."_ **The Symbol of Peace gestured to the TV screen behind him. A screen filled with the scores.

_1st: Kisaragi Ragna – Villain: 38 Points | Rescue: 60 Points_

_2nd: Bakugou Katsuki – Villain: 77 Points | Rescue: 0 Points_

_3rd: Kirishima Eijiro – Villain: 39 Points | Rescue: 35 Points_

_4th: Uraraka Ochako – Villain: 28 Points | Rescue: 45 Points_

_5th: Kendo Itsuka – Villain: 25 Points | Rescue: 45 Points_

_6th: Shiozaki Ibara – Villain: 36 Points | Rescue: 32 Points_

_7th: Tetsutetsu Tetsutesu – Villain: 49 Points | Rescue: 20 Points_

_8th: Iida Tenya– Villain: 52 Points | Rescue: 9 Points_

_9th: Midoriya Izuku – Villain: 0 Points | Rescue: 60 Points_

1_0th: Tokoyami __Fumikage__ – Villain: 47 Points | Rescue: 10 Points_

"Hooh? Midoriya and Uraraka passed?" He said with a little bit of surprise.

_**"You who have shown your skill in the face of adversity has gained a total of 98 Points, thus gaining first place," **_All Might said with a beaming smile.

"Damn that's high." The Centralfiction whistled.

**_"Congratulations young Kisaragi! U.A shall be your Hero Academia!" _**All Might finished.

***vrrt**

And with that, the hologram shut off.

He turn his frown into a smile, things will be interesting for the Grim Reaper in U.A High School.

* * *

**Annnnnnnd cut!**

**Anata wa sore ga Gurimujō-sama ga ōsāzunōto o surudarou to omottaga, Kono DIO Da! (You thought it would be Lord Grimmjow will do the Author's Note but, ****it was me, DIO!)**

**If you enjoy Grimmjow-sama's My Bloodedge Academia story, please leave a review and what on your thought about this crossover story.**

**Grimmjow-sama always welcome flames and saucy reviews into this story, he and I, DIO, shall not be offended at those reviews as Grimmjow-sama lets you do as you please.**

**Right now, he is having trouble on his first story "Into the World of Azure", making a 2nd chanpter.**

**I, DIO, shall make this Author's Note, come to an end.**

**ZA WARUDO! TOKI WO TOMARE!**

_***VRRRRRRRRRMMMMM***_


	2. Welcome to UA!

**Well hello there! Welcome back to another chapter of My Bloodedge Academia.**

**School decided to be a dick for giving me alot of homework and fuck Math, I always hated that subject in my heart.**

**Well then, I shall answer some of your Reviews on this chapter.**

**Raven Mordrake: **using quirks without a license is illegal unless he is in self-defense but here Ragna threw himself against villains in some way committed a crime, so why did the police and the heroes stop him?

**_[They let him slide at that stunt he pulled because, they knew Ragna was right about at the fact they mostly rely on someone like All Might to do their job. They felt ashamed of themselves for just standing still like useless trash.]_**

**Blazblade: **An anti hero like Ragna becoming a hero? It is a neat idea and seeing him become a hero would be neat as he has grown from how he was in CT. Of course it begs the question if he plans to make up new moves to add to his skill set.

Oh I look forward to seeing him beat Bakugo into the ground if they end up fighting. With him still being as powerful as he was by the end of Blazblue, he could even give All Might a serious challenge. So if he goes all out against Bakugo, he WILL destroy him.

However I would be more interested in him facing Tomura at the USJ, since he is a more immature and bratty version of Terumi (since they both want to cause chaos, misery, and destruction). I can imagine Ragna say to him that he reminds him of a certain someone that he hates to his core and that he'll do to him what he did to Terumi.

Hell if you have him fight Stain, I'd be curious if you'll have Ragna intimidate him with the sheer aura and power of the Black Beast.

**_[I do plan on adding new skills for him to use though, as for him fighting Bakugo. He would just get his ass whooped by Ragna. Sriously, the guy just destroyed the whole NOL branch like nothing, survived a stab in the chest by Nu and other opponents he had faced, it might happened if I feel like it though. All Might will have a hard time fighting a guy who is literally an incarnation of a monster that exist out of logic. _****_It kinda be interesting for Ragna to fight Shigaraki but Nomu will just act as a bodyguard to him. It would be amusng for him to interact with Shigaraki though. _****_As for the Stain part dunno what am I gonna do in the Intership Arc, fell free to help me out.]_**

**ArmantusCumPinnae: **I hope ragna tbh goes to class b( or if he got chosen for class A he goes for class B). i mean while having him in class A might shake up dynamics somewhat but I think class B should get some spotlight since there be potential there while keeping the dynamics of class A similar. another reason i say this is so Class A doesnt get all the many Heavy hitters. i mean sure class A is meant to be elite but what makes ppl grow is that they have rivals. with Ragna in class B it could equalize the power difference making class A work harder to maintain their status and inspire class B to become like their role model "ragna" welp, just my humble thoughts.

_**[I have something stored for Class B, I ain't gonna spoil it though. Patience my friend.]**_

**That's it for now.**

**Disclaimers: **

**I do not own BlazBlue and My Hero Academia, they belong to Arc System Works and Kohei Horikoshi and p****lease support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Welcome to U.A!**

* * *

Ragna woke up in a plain open field, he assumed this is one of those nightmares he always have, the nightmare of Terumi's visit at the church until...

**"Why hello there, Ragna the Bloodedge or should I say... Kisaragi Ragna?"**

The Man of the Azure heard a voice, the sky of his dreamscape darkened. He turn around and with a shock expression on his face.

In front of him was a giant, eight-headed serpentine beast with numerous tentacles and red eyes. It's body have red, pulsing vines on its body looked artificial like wirings of a device and at same time natural like blood vessels.

_"Black Beast!"_ The Black Beast let out a chuckled as it's body begin to change and shrink its size wtih darkness clouded its body.

The the cloud of darkness, a humanoid stood in front of Ragna and around his height and his shape was similar to Ragan except that it still retains the black body. Pupil less red eyes. Red veins, red linings and sharp exposed teeth.

_**"The asssimilation went perfectly. I now reside in your mind and soul which means I am now part of you"**_

_"Bullshit! So what, you're just gonna take over me and bring forth alot of devastating shit into this new world I am living right now." _Ragna sneered.

**_"Foul mouted_ as always. No, I'm here to teach you a couple trick about your new...powers." **Ragna raised a eyebrow at that, this was new to him. Him and the apocalyptic beast, having civil conversation.

_**"For once, corruption is no longer the case here. Since you have bonded yourself to me, the power of the Azure Grimoire will no longer corrupt your mortal form and your power output it much stronger. At this point, the IDEA Engine serves as a limiter to me. The Grimoire will no longer try to take over you. You are also able to learn new skills as you please, and you've already created a skill that only enhanced your speed..."**_It pause before continuing,_**"...Burst Edge was it? A move that let's you move faster and it makes it looked like you have teleported."**_

During the Centralfiction's more exploring on his house before the U.A Entrance Exam begins, he found a secret training ground on beneath his house, one trip down a _reeeaaaalllly_ long stairs later, and they had ended up in a really big training area. Rocks spread everywhere, and there was even a fake sky painted on the top.

Hell, the training ground also sports a hot springs whose waters have the power of healing injuries when you just take a bath on 'em.

_"Gee, thanks. By the way, what should I call you?"_

_**"Name each specific head."**_

_"Uh, no. How about I'll call you "Akuma" instead."_

_**"You know that equates us to a demon, right?"**_ Ragna shrugged his shoulders.

_"We're not even thought of as human."_

The now named Akuma chuckled. _**"You do have a point."**_

_**"It's about time you should wake up and prepare for U.A, partner."**_

* * *

***At the Midoriya Apartment***

"Izuku, do you have your tissue?" A women with the same hair color as Midoriya, this women known as Inko Midoriya, Izuku's mother asked her son.

"Yeah." Midoriya replied as he tie his shoes.

"And your handkerchief? What about your handkerchief? Your hanky?"

"I have it! I'm going to be late, I have to hurry." He then pick up his bag and open the door.

"Izuku!" She called out.

"What is it?!" Izuku turn around to look at his mother with a questioned look.

Inko looked down for a moment with tears of joy on her eyes and then look at him again and said. "You're really cool."

Izuku gasped with a small blush on his cheeks. Nevertheless, a small grin formed on his face. "I'm off!" Midoriya then went off to U.A.

* * *

In U.A, Midoriya ran throught the hallway. "Class 1-A... 1-A... This place is too big..."

After running throught the hall, he manage to find Class 1-A. "There it is!"

He notice the door was _huge_, damn HUGE!

"Ah... The door is huge! Is it for accessibility?" He asked himself. "The elite chosen from the huge number at the exam..." He pointed as he remembered Bakugo and Iida.

He shook those thoughts away as he open the huge door. "I hope I'm not in the same class as the scary peopl-"

"Do not put your feet on the desk!" He heard and saw Iida yelled and demanding a certain Explosion teen.

Instantly, the class's attention was drawn away and instead transferred to two specific people. One was Iida, who seemed to be glaring and barking with a professional posture, and Bakugo was…sitting with his legs on his desk.

"Hah?!" Bakugo growled out, sending Iida a nasty glare.

"Don't you think that it is rude to the U.A. upperclassmen and the people who made these desk?" Iida berated. Bakugo rolled his eyes.

"Nah. What junior high did you go to, you _side character_?" He taunted with an arrogant smirk that was reacted with a scandalized face from Iida.

_"The top two?" _Midoriya said mentally.

Iida reacted with shock for a moment, but calmed himself down to reply. "I attended Somei Private Academy. My name is Iida Tenya."

"Somei? So your a damn elite then, huh?" He grunted, not even bothering to introduce himself in turn. Judging from the way he sneered with arrogance at everyone else in the class, he had absolutely no intention to do so. "Looks like I'll have fun crushing you!"

"C-Crushing!?" He blurted in shock at the words of his fellow classmate. "That's cruel! Do you truly aim to be a hero!?"

The rude teen no doubt already grew bored of Iida and gazed away rudely with a snort. However, that rude gaze seemed to focus on something else.

Naturally curious despite the distaste of each other being made clear, Iida followed with his gaze. "You are…" Iida muttered, and in turn, the entire classes did the same, finding Midoriya standing on the door.

This then caused the One For All user to panic at the sudden spur-of-attention.

"Good morning!" Iida greeted, "I am from Somei Private Academy–"

"–I heard!" The nervous teen interrupted.

"– and My name is…" Iida trailed off, no doubt being caught off guard by the interruption. In doing so he stopped his movement and remained frozen like a statue, most likely processing what to do next.

"I'm Midoriya. Nice to meet you, Iida-kun." He greeted with a friendly yet awkward smile.

Iida seemed to gather his bearings but fell silent in silent contemplation.

"Midoriya-kun, you realized there was something more to that practical exam, didn't you?" He declared, surprising some students with the new information, "I had no idea… I misjudged you, I hate to admit it, but you are better than me!"

_"Sorry, I actually didn't realize anything" _He said mentally with a sweatdrop on his head.

"Oh, that curly hair! You're Midoriya? The plain-looking one!"

Izuku turn around to spot Uraraka behind him "U-U-Uraraka-san!"

"You passed, just like Present Mic said!" Uraraka exclaimed. "Of course you did! Your punch was amazing!" She started moving her fist in a swinging matter.

"You two didn't forgot about me didn't you guys..." A familiar voice called out Uraraka and Izuku, they turn around see a familliar heterochromia eyes, white spiky hair teen.

"Ragna-san/kun!" They both pointed out, Ragna wears a standard U.A uniform. Red and grey shoes. He wears the same black gloves with a red shell on the backs of the hands. His white shirt of his uniform are unbuttoned, three buttons of his shirt aren't button, revealing a red T-Shirt with a upside down triangle. The triangle of the T-shirt had a head of a monster with a open mouth. The bottom of the emblem has red letters which reads "Dead Spike". A red and black backpack on his back. The most striking feature of his uniform is his right arm, his arm was covered in several black and white straps; these partially obscured the Grimoire, and were secured at the top of his arm with a golden buckle.

"You there! It's disrespectful to the school by putting your accessory on your uniform, please button your shirt properly!" Iida shouted. He pointed at his strap-covered right arm and his unbuttoned shirt. "Remove those gloves of you right now!"

Ragna shrugged and said, "It's not against the dress code as long as it's nothing inappropriate, and no."

"School code or not, you're not doing the school a favor by dressing up like that! People from outside the school might get the wrong impression and look down at this school!"

Ragna realized that there's no way he could get around this guy, he decided to ignore him and saw familliar faces in the Entrance Exam.

**"Seems like this class has a goody-two-shoes kid."**

_"I can tell."_

"Kisaragi, it's good to see you." Jiro greeted at him waving her hand as well as Ojiro.

"Likewise." He waved back at them.

"Don't Ignore me!" Iida yelled at the Grim Reaper but only to ignore him once again.

"Hold on one sec. You're the guy who scored 98 points in the Entrance Exam? You were the guy ranked above me?" The entire class nervously turned their heads to look in the direction to Bakugo, whose voice was rising with every world he spoke. The ash-blonde, scruffy looking teenager was glaring daggers at the Centralfiction, his red eyes blazing with fury. "You look like a weak LOSER! YOU MUST HAVE CHEATED SOMEHOW. ANSWER ME SNOWY! HOW THE FUCK DID YOU BEAT ME!?"

_'Is this guy arrogant and prideful or something?' _Ragna asked Akuma in his head.

_**"Both."**_

Deciding to ignore Bakugo, Ragna and Uraraka were about to enter the room when—

"Go somewhere else if you want to play at being friends."

While the bubbly girl's demeanor changed into a silent panic, Midoriya on the other hand had peeked over her shoulder downwards to…see Aizawa laying on the floor in a sleeping bag, a dull, yellow one at that.

_'…Is that a sleeping bag?' _He, Ragna, Uraraka, and Iida sweat drop in shock. Aizawa remained in his unanimous position, not even blinking as he did so.

"This is the Hero Course." He says, unzipping his bag a little to suck on a small plastic juice pouch in one gulp. The three remained shocked long enough for him to stand up, exiting the bag completely.

"Sheesh, it took you eight seconds to completely shut up." He grunts. "Time is an essence, kids. You lot need to learn more about courtesy."

Stepping into the classroom, he gave each and every student a once over. The Grim Reaper noticed that his gaze lingered on him for a little while longer than the rest of the students as the trio that remained standing returned to their seats.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shota," He said lazily. There was no emotion in his voice, save for the few traces of subtle twitching his eye seemed to have. "Nice to meet you."

Everyone else seemed to react a with a little awe and/or shock as he then reached into his sleeping bag, pulling out a uniform that consisted of a short sleeved navy blue shirt with a white stripe and red trimmings, and pants of the same nature. This was the physical education uniform. "Alright... This is going to be sudden, but put this on and move along out to the P.E. fields."

* * *

**"A Quirk Assessment Test!?"**

The collective cry of the students was enough to draw their attention away from their conversation and towards the tired teacher standing with his back turned. His eyes narrowed in irritation as he picked his ear clean.

"What about the entrance ceremony? The orientation?" The Gravity user yells in question. Aizawa sighs though as he turns his back to everyone.

"If you're going to become a Hero, you won't have the time to be attending lively events like those." He explains. "This is a place meant to train future Heroes, after all. That's what U.A.'s selling point is; our unrestrictedness."

"You see these things here, right? You've guys should've been doing these things since junior high." He points down to them as he holds up a tablet like device to them filled with various trial like activities.

"Physical fitness tests where you weren't allowed to use your Quirks." Midoriya says. Ragna raises an eyebrow as he glance at Midoriya in interest. "Nowadays, Japan still uses statistics based on scores gathered from tests like these to conduct averages."

Ragna still wore the strap on his right arm and his gloves, everybody in Class 1-A wondered why he still wearing that on his arm.

Aizawa looked directly at Ragna. "Kisaragi, step forward."

Ragna did as his teacher instructed.

"Kisaragi, you managed to get the most points in the Entrance Exam," The Pro Hero said, narrowing his eyes at him. "What was your farthest distance throw with a softball in junior high?"

The Man of the Azure shook his head. "Um... I didn't really went to any school in my life. I used to live in a small church with a sister along with my siblings Jin and Saya when we were younger, so I have no idea." He admitted.

"What the heck, he outscored us all and he's never even gone to school before? Who the hell is this guy? And imagine U.A. being the first school you ever attend." A male voice whispered belonged to a spiky red haired teen named Kirishima Eijiro.

"Poor guy. He's never been to school in his life, yet he is getting called out in front of the entire class on his first day. If I were him, I would be sweating in my boots." Jiro whispered back.

"Did he said he lived in a small church when he was younger?" Someone else wondered aloud.

Aizawa did not seem surprised by this revelation. "Fine. Seeing as you topped the practical portions of the Entrance Exam, it doesn't really matter where you came from anyway. Please remove that strap on your arm, I'm starting to get suspicious on why you covered you arm like that."

Ragna hesitate for a little bit until the Black Beast talked in his mind. **"_You should you it, he's already suspicious about you. I can tell he watched how you performed in the Entrance Exam."_**

"Fine, I'll do it." He then removed his straper and the gold buckle on his arm. Midoriya and the others bore shock looks on what they saw the revelation behind Ragna's right arm. The entire arm was black as night, and it didn't look like it was burned, scarred, or entirely tattooed. The arm itself is just like that.

"Holy crap! What happened to that arm!" One of the students, Kaminari Denki, shouted in shock. The others had similar thoughts as well except for Aizawa, as they all looked at his arm with surprise etched onto their faces. Ragna just sighed.

"Mind holding this for me, please?" Ragna tossed the straps and buckle to Aizawa which he gladly held it in his hand.

The Pro Hero took note on the Grim Reaper's arm, deciding letting it slide. He takes out a softball and threw it to the former criminal and caught it with ease. "Now, Kisaragi, I want you to use your Quirk to throw the ball. Anything goes. Throw it as hard as you can. Just stay in the circle, and don't waste our time. This ball will survive through pretty much anything."

Ragna looked down at it before walking over to the next circle over. He then stepped into the chalk drawn circle.

"You can do whatever you want as long as you stay within the circle." Aizawa instructed. "Hurry up. Give it all you've got."

As Ragna did some light stretches, Izuku and the rest of Class 1-A watched their classmate curiously. Despite considering Ragna a friend already, the green-haired boy had no idea as to what the Centralfiction's Quirk was, he assumed it would be powerful.

"Um... Jiro-san, right?" Midoriya called out the jack girl causing her to look at him with a questioned look, "What's Ragna-san's Quirk and those gloves he wore? You seem to know him."

This cause to everyone to look at her, Jiro shrugged and answered. "I don't know his Quirk's name but, his Quirk lets him manipulate darkness or dark energy whatever he pleases. Hell, me and Ojiro saw him summon a head of monster and turn his right arm into a giant menacing claw which he dealt the Zero Pointer on his own during the Entrance Exam and man, you guys should watch how he destroyed that thing, as for the gloves. He called it a Quirk Regulator, he said and I quote"It's a Quirk Regulator only designed only for me, its a device that keeps my Quirk absorbed into my body and with it, this prevents my Quirk spinning out of control."

_"HE DEFEATED A ZERO POINTER ON HIS OWN?!" _Everyone exlaimed in their minds, except for Bakugou who was fuming right now and a teen with red and white hair name Todoroki Shoto.

_"Is snowy going to think he's better than me?! I'll show him who's superio-" _Bakugo's thoughts were cut off as he heard Midoriya or Deku as he always call him muttering.

"SohehadtroubleusinghisQuirk?IfheusehisQuirkwithoutthoseQuirkRegulatorsofhishemightgoonarampage *mutter mutter mutter mutter*." Everybody even Aizawa, Ragna who stopped his stretching and Akuma(even though he's in Ragna's mind) give Midoriya a weirded as he continue his muttering.

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN NERD!" Bakugo barked loud enough to stop his Izuku from his muttering.

"AH! S-S-S-Sorry Kacchan..." The vessel of One For All apologized. Everything went back to normal as everyone went back focusing on Ragna

Ragna took a deep breath, holding his Azure Grimoire as dark energy once again surrounded him.

"What is he doing?" A student with a bird's head, Tokoyami Fumikage, asked.

"He's going to use that power-up or something, Blood Kain or something as he called it. Me and Jiro-san saw him perform it during the Entrance Exam" Answered Ojiro.

**"Blood Kain!" **He roared as his entire body once again emanating a thick and dark energy, but it was larger than in the Entrance Exam. Ragna wound his right arm and flared more of his Seithr in the Grimoire, channeling Seithr into his palm of his Azure Grimoire as more darkness clouded his right arm., before heaving the ball forward roaring, launching the object into the air.

BOOOM! A large explosion of darkness triggered from the considerable force placed behind the ball, small cracks formed beneath the Grim Reaper. The gust of wind generated from the pitch threw a sudden burst of dust and dirt behind Ragna, instinctively making his classmates recoil and cover their eyes with their arms.

The ball travelled through the air at supersonic speed, soaring into the sky breaking the sound barrier. Within seconds, it was out of sight.

Ragna turned to Aizawa, who was staring at him with widened eyes. He walked to his homeroom teacher grabbing his two straps and buckle from Aizawa's hand, putting the buckle and strap it on his right arm. "You want me to try again?"

After a few seconds of silence, Aizawa regained his composure and shook his head, "No, that was... fine."

Aizawa turned to the rest of Class 1-A, "Knowing your maximum first. Everyone here must have a full grasp of their abilities. It's the only logical way to figure out your potential."

He brought up his phone and showed it to the class, displaying the distance the former criminal's ball had travelled.

"8,685 meters!? Seriously!?"

"That's crazy though..."

The Grim Reaper glanced behind him. His classmates were staring at him dumbfounded, bewildered by what they had just seen. Even Bakugo was speechless, gawking at him. Midoriya in particular seemed to be ogling him, his eyes goggled and his tongue hung out.

**"Damn, you've made them speechless. Even Baka-go over there." **Akuma laughed.

"This looks super fun now!" Another student, Ashido Mina clapping her hands. She had pink hair and skin, with her sclera being black and her irises yellow. She had a pair of yellow "horns" protruding out of her head.

"Yeah! We can finally use our Quirks for something fun!" A male student, Sero Hanta grinned. He had black hair, with his elbows now exposing his cylinder like shape. "This is what it means to be in the Hero Course!"

"'It looks fun,' huh?" Aizawa muttered, an odd look spreading across his eyes. Sheer dread followed for a few seconds, spreading to the students, cutting off all of their future words. "You lot all have three years to become Heroes, and that isn't long. You really think you'll have that kind of mindset for that entire time?"

Everyone gulps, which satisfies Aizawa's answer. With a growing smile, he says something atrocious.

The previously sealed and hidden sadistic smirk made its way onto his face, his tired eyes livening whatever prospect he had in his mind fully displaying itself to the entirety of the class. "All right. Whoever comes in last-place for all eight tests will be judged to have_ no potential_ and will be punished with _expulsion._"

...

...

...

**"NANI!?"**

Ragna covered his ears from the outburst from his classmates.

**"He's planning something, my guess that there could be a reason why he pulled that out of nowhere."**

_"Maybe he pulled that shit because everybody is goofing around and acting like it was going to be fun."_

**"Indeed, knowing how hard the life of a Hero was going to be, but they had three years, it was more than enough time for such a mentality to develop among them."**

Glancing at the mop head and to his classmates, he seemed to be having a panic attack, grasping at his hand in worry. It wasn't just Midoriya, Iida seemed to be gritting his teeth and steeling himself. The rest were hyping themselves to not fail, to not face the bottom of the barrel and to not allow their dreams to be crushed.

Ragna was honestly sure he was going to pass if he used his Azure Grimoire for most of the tests, and for the ball throw he only needed to use his Grimoire to channel Seithr into his palm and threw it.

"We're free to do what we want about the circumstances of our students…" Aizawa declared, raising his hands and clearing away the hair that covered his face. Staring at it, Shirou can definitely see the sadistic glee he would draw from the following hours."Welcome! This is U.A.'s Hero Course!"

Ragna grinned, something that Midoriya and some of the other students noticed as he cracked his knuckles.

**"We'll play his game then..." **Ragna mentally nodded in agreement to the Black Beast.

* * *

"Natural disasters, big accidents, and selfish villains. Calamities whose time or place can't be predicted. Japan is covered in unfairness. Heroes are the ones who reverse the situations." Aizawa stated indifferently, "If you with your friends at Mickey D's after school, too bad. For the next three years, U.A. will do all it can to give you one hardship after another…"

"Go Beyond. Plus Ultra." He taunted, beckoning students to take a step further with his finger, a sickeningly sadistic smirk once more taking shape. It was made all the more daunting once they realized he had used the schools own motto as justification for this madness. "Overcome it with all you've got."

* * *

...

_**Test One: 50 Meter Dash**._

Moving onto the track part of the fields, a robotic recorder was positioned at the exact end of the lines.

_"On your marks…"_ The little robot voice echoed _"Get set…"_

Iida lined up for the first test alongside Asui Tsuyu, a girl that exhibited frog like actions. Ragna could only watch in silent contempt as he waited for his turn. He still could not wrap his head around what Aizawa was planning, but he was nonetheless excited for action now.

_"GO!"_ It then released an audio track of a gunshot.

The sound signaled them to start. As soon as they did, Iida had bolted from his starting position at a rather impressive speed, but useless to the people Ragna fought from his own world. Everyone from his world can outclassed pretty much everybody in here, even Bang Shishigami, a green-clad ninja can even give All Might a hard time.

3.04 seconds, that was Iida's score. Asui's frog like jumps also granted her enhanced speed, giving her a time of 5.58 seconds. As Iida ceased the use of his Quirk, he turned around to give himself an evaluation.

_'Third Gear, huh? That's how fast I can get with 50 meters.' _He noted.

"Well, like a fish in water for him…" Aizawa comments on Iida's performance. "Next pair!"

Uraraka and Ojiro were the next to partake. Ragna quickly realised that Ochaco's Quirk was related in some way to gravity-negation; she used her powers to eliminate the weight of her tracksuit and shoes. The brown haired girl secured a time of 7.15 seconds, but was beaten by the tailed blonde, who used his prehensile limb to bounce across the track which earn him 5.49 seconds. Despite losing, the bubbly girl did not seem to bothered, remaining cheerful and optimistic.

* * *

The next participants were Mina and Aoyama Yuga. He had longish blonde hair, long eyelashes and bright indigo eyes. He looked like one of those handsome young prince he read during his time on the church. Around the boy's waist was a belt with a ring-shaped buckle.

As the fake gunshot fired off, he jumped and suddenly fired a laser from his stomach. However, despite his extreme confidence, it appeared that the guy could only produce a laser for a few seconds. The navel laser stopped within a second of the race, causing him to fall to the ground midway across the track. This allowed the pink girl to run past him.

"5.51 seconds". The measuring device announced as Aoyama crossed the finish line.

Aoyama placed his hands on his hips and looked back towards the rest of Class 1-A with an upturned smile, "If I shoot for more than a second, I get a stomachache."

_"What the heck?" _That is what pretty much everyone thought, they only stare blankly at Aoyama. It went all the way until it was finally the last of the class: Bakugo, Midoriya, and Ragna.

_'Let's see what they got.' _Aizawa narrows his eyes towards to the Centralfiction.

_"On your marks…"_

Aizawa did not let his sadistic smirk fade. He had been through a literal mountain of paperwork, so he was more than happy to take some of this stress on his students. Since U.A. was that kind of school, his actions would mostly overlooked, so long as the results they produce were what they wanted. This was also partly the reason that U.A. had been given a substantial amount of monetary benefit. They got results, so they got more in return.

What wasn't so simple however, was the fact that the ongoing trio walked onto the path, ready to take their turn for the fifty meter dash. Aizawa wasn't sure whether he enjoyed the look that took shape in his eyes as Ragna, Midoriya and Bakugo got ready.

_"Get set…" _The robot continued on.

Bakugo grinned as wiggled his fingers. Midoriya could see the anxious look on his childhood friend's face. Ragna bore a cocky smirk on his face, he could feel the stares of most of the class fall on him.

"_GO!" _The robot shot its fake shot once more. Bakugo used his Quirk - which allowed him to detonate explosions from his hand. Midoriya just ran, as for Ragna...

**"Burst Edge!"** The Grim Reaper shouted, a burst of darkness dashed foward. Everyone witness him create a trail of black flames in second as Midoriya and Bakugo kept going.

"DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE—What?!" He gasped, suddenly a dark purple blur passed him. Everyone saw the dark energy fades as the figure revealed to be Ragna, he was across in the finish line.

Silent stares, jaws dropped, sweat dripping from their brows, mostly from those students who were watching. The class that had been somewhat taking things slow and serious, were now all solely focused on the reality of the situation. But now, all of sudden…

As the two finished crossing, they could only stare in confusion at the person who stood with them across the track line. They were confused; how did he cross the finish line in such a speed? They blinked, waiting for the robot to record their times. Aizawa was particularly shocked at the results as it sounded them off for everyone to hear.

_"Bakugo Katsuki: 4.13 seconds!"_

_"Midoriya Izuku: 7.02 seconds!"_

"How the hell did you ge—"

_"Kisaragi Ragna: 1.01 seconds!"_

"This guy...did this guy just teleported or something?" The brown-haired, muscular boy known as Sato Rikido broke the stunned silence.

"No, I don't think so. Ribbit, I doubt the device would have measured his speed if he had transmitted himself to the finish line, since he wouldn't have run the track," Tsuyu placed a webbed finger on her chin. "He must have found out more of his Quirk."

"How can he act so casual about it?" The orange-blonde haired boy with the black-lightning streak - who was named Kaminari Denki, wondered. "If I had a Quirk like his, I wouldn't shut up about it!"

Ragna turn his head to everyone. "If you guys wondering what's my Quirk is, then I'm happy to tell you."

"Huh?!"

"My Quirk is called Soul Eater." He stated.

""Soul Eater?"" That is what his classmates said with confused looks on their faces.

"You guys already know my first ability of my Quirk. It's second ability that whenever I hit my opponents with my Quirk, it absorbs their life force and then proceeds to transfer it to me." He explained, causing everyone to look a bit shocked to hear his "Quirk's" second ability.

"Steal a person's..." Midoriya said, shocked at the revelation.

"Life force...!" Uraraka added.

"Wait, so you mean..." A girl with long black hair that is normally tied into a spiky ponytail with a large strand hanging on the right side of her face and onyx eyes that point slightly inward, Yaoyorozu Momo, said with surprise, the Grim Reaper nods and was about to answer but Aizawa interrupt him.

"His Soul Eater can both hurt his enemies while healing him at the same time." Answered Aizawa lazily. "And his third ability has regenarative properties."

Aizawa sighed as he took slow yet heavy steps towards the gymnasium, "That's enought chit-chatt. Move to the gymnasium for the Grip Strength Test."

Aizawa ignored the slight and subtle stares that the rest of the students gave out.

* * *

**_Test Two: Grip Stregth Test._**

"Holy crap, are you a gorilla or something?" Sero exclaimed.

"540 kilograms? That's awesome man! That's like 100 more than mine." The redheaded boy known as Kirishima told an individual known as Shoji Mezo. Shoji had a rather interesting appearance; he stood over six-feet, with pale grey hair swept forward, covering most of his face. His elongated face was covered by a blue mask. However, what caught everyone's attention was the fact that he had six arms, all attached to each other by a web of skin.

Suddenly they heard something shatter and then came the voice from Uraraka. "Kami, Ragna-kun! You actually broke the device!"

Kirishima, Shoji and Sero turned around and found the gaping Uraraka pointing at the former criminal. Shocked, everyone looked to see that Ragna had literally crushed the grip machine. The electric sparks of the broken device danced around the hands of their classmate.

Midoriya, who had only scored 56.0 kilograms, stared at Ragna incredulously. His heterochromia friend was simply staring at the device, seemingly unfazed by what he had just done.

Unknown to everyone, Aizawa was staring at the Grim Reaper, his beady eyes regarding him with a deep curiosity.

* * *

_**Test Three: Standing Long Jump.**_

Aoyama used his Quirk to cross himself to the sandbox, following Bakugo who uses his Explosions.

Ragna jumped across the sandbox with no effort without using his "Quirk".

As for Midoriya, the freckled teen failed.

* * *

_**Test Four: Side Stepping.**_

A short boy with purple balls for hair bounced between two piles of them he pulled from his head at incredible speeds.

"Guess he's getting the top score on this one." Commented Ragna.

"I guess so." Izuku expressed with a nervous laugh.

* * *

_**Test Five: Ball Throwing.**_

The next test was the Ball Throw. As Ragna had already pitched a throw, there was no need for him to have another turn. As such, he was afforded a brief reprieve, granting him the opportunity to watch his other classmates

The first person Aizawa called was Uraraka. Izuku flashed her a thumbs-up and Ragna just nod at her as she stepped into the white circle. The girl negated the gravity around her ball and threw it. The ball began to float into the air, levitating higher and higher until it disappeared from sight.

"Looks like we have a new high score." The lazy Pro Hero announced, revealing her result to the class: infinity.

"How the hell can someone score infinity? Is that even possible?" Kaminari yelled out, throwing his hands in the air in confusion.

On Ragna's right hand side, Tokoyami looked at the Centralfiction, "Looks like Uraraka managed to surpass your score, Kisaragi."

He shrugged. "Since I found out what her Quirk did, I expected her to beat my score anyway."

Bakugo was next. As he was called forward, he brushed past Ragna, scowling at him as he stepped into the white circle.

"Damn, that guy has a serious problem with both you and Midoriya." Eijiro Kirishima, standing directly behind Ragna, whispered in his ear.

"Tell me about it," Ragna replied, keeping his voice low. "All he does is just fucking glare at us."

"I don't know his problem with Midoriya, but he's clearly both jealous and envious of you," Tokoyami crossed his arms across his chest, as the Explosion user did some light stretches. "He's definitely the type to think very highly of himself. He was probably blindsided by your results in the Entrance Exam; your performance in this test has only amplified his hostility towards you."

_'Just fucking great. It's still in the first day and I have someone already hates me.'_ Ragna thought.

Bakugo wound his right arm and moved forward, slamming his feet into the ground as he pitched the ball. Before releasing the ball from his hand, he activated his Explosion Quirk order to propel the ball forward. As it flew through the field, creating miniature shockwaves in its path, Aizawa showed the class a score of 705.2 meters. An excellent score, and the third best showing from the class so far behind Uraraka and Ragna. However, Bakugo didn't appear too pleased with his result.

"Yaoyozoru, you're up next." He calls out.

The black pony tailed girl stepped towards to the circle. Aizawa looked at her with a slight interest as he checked her profile. A Quirk that allowed her to create any non-organic object there was to her knowledge. Someone with a Quirk like that could easily be targeted as someone with any path. She could pursuit in the science departments, or anything she wanted. Her Quirk was perfect for any situation.

She had gotten in his class with a recommendation alongside someone else in his class, Todoroki Shoto. Perhaps she would seek out the boy later on to compare and contrast how they use their Quirks? It would be a smart move considering that—

**_*BANG!*_**

The screeching echo of an explosion drove Aizawa from his thoughts as he stared back at Momo, or more specifically, Momo's creation. Of all things to be creative with, she certainly took the cake with the fact that she loaded her ball into a missile launcher of all things.

A vastly more powerful approach. Aizawa took a glance at the numbered result on his tracker.

"703.7 meters." He calls out. Momo smiles as she wipes her hands. An admirable distance, not quite reaching Bakugo's score, but close enough. They both used explosive power to achieve their goal after all, so it wasn't surprising that the explosion caused by the teen, whose main power _was_ the use of explosions could reach further than a man-made device.

"Alright… Midoriya, you're up." He calls out the young boy. Midoriya quickly retreated from his smiling reactions to his classmates as he gazes at the Pro Hero.

"A-Ah, yes! Coming!" He yelped.

* * *

The Grim Reaper turn his attention to Midoriya, who now stood in the chalk circle and gripping the ball with a conflicted expression on his face.

_'What the hells wrong with him?'_

**_"He seem kinda nervous."_**

"It doesn't look good for Midoriya if he continues like this." Iida voiced out, reflecting the initial thoughts that Ragna had about the teen.

"Ah? Of course not," Bakugo mused with a grin, drawing a small bit of attention, pointing his finger at their nervous classmate. "He's a Quirkless small fry, you know?"

_'Quirkless?' _Everyone blinked. This seemed to shock Iida, who stared in disbelief at the claim. "Quirkless?! Are you not aware of what he did in the entrance exam?"

"Ah?" Bakugo in turn showed a confused expression. It appeared that Midoriya seemed to had performed quite the performance then for Iida to be reacting like this.

Leaving a confounded Bakugo to his thoughts, Ragna looked back to see a determined the freckled boy prepare his pitch. As Izuku pulled his right arm past his head. _**"He seem to be focusing on his right arm, we can sense a spike of power from that arm of his."**_

Ragna mentally nodded at Akuma, Midoriya drew his arm back and–

–threw the ball weakly, letting it lazily fly into the air only to bounce back on to the floor. Like…a normal throw.

_'The hell was that? I could have sense his arm building alot of power and it just...vanished...'_

There was a presence that he had felt, something that felt extremely familiar to some foes that he use to fight against… No, it wasn't that different, it was vaguely similar. Similar to what though, he didn't know. All he knew was that his tendrils were itching to find out. He smelled something good in the air for a moment.

Midoriya gawks at the lousy performance. The robot recorded the result as a measly 46 meters, something that everyone blinked in confusion at. Why was it so—

"I erased your Quirk."

Ragna and the other glance to their homeroom teacher, his hair floating up as he irises glowed red. He was glaring at Midoriya.

"That entrance exam was definitely not rational enough…" He muttered, bandages flying over his body as if possessed. While the Man of the Azure could not see the gaze that he held from here, he was sure that Aizawa was glaring his heart out based on the withering complexion that the teen had, "… Even a kid like you was accepted."

"You erased my Quirk—?" The young teen widened his eyes and drew himself back, narrowing his eyes on something on Aizawa's person as if he had come to a realization he previously had. "Those goggles… I knew it! You can erase other people's Quirks with your Quirk just by looking at them… You're the Erasure Hero: Eraserhead!"

_'Erase Quirks...? Shit!' _Ragna chenched his teeth at realisation _'If he tried to use his Quirk on me...!'_

**_"He might get suspicious about our powers and a high chance to take you for questioning."_**

"Eraser? I don't know him."

"I've heard of him… He's an underground hero."

Midoriya had shouted that last bit out, so the majority of their class had learned about their homeroom teacher's identity. Despite the murmuring however, Ragna could only focus on a fact that he had forgotten.

Whenever Ragna had used his Grimoire, _not once _was Aizawa there to try 'erase' his 'quirk'.

Now that they were in the same class… the chances that Aizawa would use that quirk on him, only to discover that his "Quirk" wasn't erased, was far above the reasonable estimate. In fact, he wouldn't even know when Aizawa was using his Quirk if he wore those goggles.

_**"You had to remain eternally vigilant in Aizawa's classes, there was no doubt about that. If you failed that, then there was a chance that your Grimoire would be revealed to the world. It was not a chance he wanted to take."**_

_'Thanks for the advice, I'll try.'_

"From what I can tell, you can't control your quirk, can you?" Aizawa asked, drawing the former criminal from thoughts once more. It appeared that the teacher had hit his mark as evident from the step back that the teen had taken. Even from here he could hear the jittering of his bones.

"Do you intend to become incapacitated again and have someone save you?" He glares at him.

"T-That's not my intention—" He was cut off when the bandages lashed forward and dragged Midoriya closer to him.

"I wasn't finished _speaking_." The Hero interfered. Aizawa's glare, with his hair flying wildly above him, most likely a side effect to his Quirk perhaps? Maybe the bandage thing was also a side effect? "Whatever your intention, I'm saying that it's what those around you will be forced to do."

Midoriya widened his eyes.

"In the past, there was an oppressively passionate hero who saved over a thousand people himself and created a legend…" Aizawa proclaimed, "Even if you have the same reckless valor, you'll just be docked and turned into a useless doll after saving one person."

"Midoriya Izuku. With your power, you _can't _become a hero."

As the deafening silence filled the practice field, Ragna saw the despair and confusion that wrought across the nervous Midoriya's face as he gloomed down… Emotions of most of the students across the crowd also steeled in response, not wanting to incur his wrath…

Ragna isn't gonna like this.

The silence that enveloped the class was suffocating. He could not help but narrow his own gaze at the teacher, whose bandages had let Midoriya drop to his feet and wrap themselves back around him.

"I've returned your quirk, you have two turns for the ball throw." He said, turning and walked back to his original stationary zone, "Hurry up and get it over with."

First, the unreasonable punishment of expulsion and second was the denial of a student's ambition. Just what was going in their teacher's head? What was Aizawa's goal?

He couldn't just go and interrogate Aizawa. He was just a student of the school, not someone of equal standing. Perhaps after the assessment test, he could try to drive out an answer, however, that might be a bad idea, seeing as how irritated Aizawa was at his earlier actions.

If he couldn't act, then all he could do was think. Ragna tuned out everything, even the discussion that his classmates had around him in favor of the muttering teen.

He was nervous, he appeared close to retching, but above all he was afraid… and yet– why was it that Ragna could not help but feel that the teen was not going to break?

Midoriya took a step back with a determined expression, far more so than when he had initially thrown the baseball, reared his arm and began to throw. Before, Ragna had missed it, but now he heightened his focus.

He sensed it, that familiar energy once more, and It came from Midoriya. He could feel the power not radiating from his entire arm, but the moment that the teen was about to throw the ball, at that _very _frame, Ragna could sense a tinge of power from the tip of his finger as—

_***WHHOOOOSSHH!***_

All previous thoughts were blown out of the water, a gale vaguely reminding Ragna of a certain person, as strong as one of Azrael's claps echoed across the field as the baseball flew to the sky, breaking past the low hanging clouds before landing somewhere after the seven hundred mark.

* * *

***Unknown Location***

In the BlazBlue universe, in a certain headquarters. A certain battle maniac, sneezed which cause a small earthquake around the place.

"Am I catching a cold or something?" He wondered. "My instincts are telling me that someone is talking about meeEEEEEEEEE—ACHOOOOOOOOOOO!"

A stronger earthquake then appeared in Kagutsuchi, everyone is panicking until it stopped.

"Where the hell did this earthquake come from?" A certain Beastkin asked.

* * *

_'What in the world was that?!' __Everyone gasped as they recovered from their shock._

It wasn't just he who was shocked, Ragna could feel the shock radiating from his fellow classmates. He wouldn't blame them to be honest, he too was surprised. He didn't expect the boy who had been lagging behind in almost all of the training exercises to pull off such a feat.

A strength that rivaled only a small portion of Azrael's power. He had fought the guy and he was a pain in the ass.

A Quirk that allows immense strength at the cost of a limb. No wonder Midoriya was always nervous. With a Quirk like that, he had the potential to do more harm than good, especially since the overall harm applied more to himself than to others.

"Aizawa-sensei…" With a slightly triumphant smile on Midoriya's face, he faced Aizawa gripping down on his fist, blatantly ignoring the searing pain he no doubt felt. It spoke of endurance and determination. "…I can still move!"

The Erasure Hero bore a shit eating grin. "This kid..."

Ragna finally realized why he was doing so.

He was testing Midorioya. Testing him to prove his worth.

Midoriya's situation was different from everyone else. While the Grim Reaper himself had a "Quirk" that would be considered lethal and dangerous, it could be trained and used non-lethally as well, as he did so many times in the past. Midoriya's Quirk on the other hand was almost self-destructive in nature, almost as if he had never trained in its use whatsoever. Add in the super destructive power that it no doubt possessed, he would be a danger to not just himself but all of those around him—be they villains or civilians. That was what Aizawa was looking for, to see if Midoriya had the potential to control this awe-shattering power of his.

"He got over seven hundred meters?!" Kirishima gawked in surprise. "Awesome!"

"Finally! A Hero-like record!" Uraraka cheered.

"But his finger's swollen though…" Iida blinked. It wasn't just swollen though, it was _broken_. The sheer force of backlash from Midoriya's stunt broke the bones in his index finger, leaving it with a horrendous coloration. "That was exactly like during the practical exam as well. What a strange Quirk…"

"Deku…"

Everyone shift their eyes towards to Bakugo, the blond teen seemed to be in denial of what he was seeing. Everyone's eyes widened as Bakugo's palms started to explode, dashing right towards the green haired Midoriya.

"HEY! Tell me what's going on, Deku, you damn bastard!" Bakugo yells with a hinge of murderous intent.

"Wha—" The blond bumps into something, gritting his teeth as he saw a dark purple figure in front of him. It was a giant hand made of dark energy.

Everyone shift their eyes to the Grim Reaper with a raised arm aiming at Bakugo.

"Stop acting like a brat, idiot." Stated Ragna in irritation, he then let the giant hand fade.

Suddenly, Bakugo was wrapped up in bandages. A look sent to Aizawa and could see the signature glowing red eyes of the teacher.

Bakugo struggled and gritted his teeth in confusion at the sturdiness of the cloth. "What in the–! Why are these bandages so hard…!?"

"They're weapons for capture made of carbon-fiber woven together with metal wire made of special alloy," Aizawa claimed, giving Ragna a glance as he turned back to Bakugo.

"Jeez… Don't keep making me use my Quirk over and over…" Aizawa's eye twitched, "I have _dry-eye, _for Christ's sake!"

…

…

_'It's such a waste, since his Quirk is so amazing!'_

That's what everyone was thinking as Aizawa continued to restrain Bakugo. A little later, he sighs as the bandages unwrapped from Bakugo and returned to him, "We're wasting time. Move on to the next test in the gym."

He turned and walked away, but Ragna could not help notice something about Bakugo… In his eyes were anger, hate, frustration, surprise…even betrayal to a degree.

* * *

**That is it for now.**

**I'm planning to make new skills for Ragna in the future, as guys don't know I inspire Ragna's Burst Edge to Ruby's Semblance which just leaves a trail of rose petals whenever she uses it.**

**As for people wondering, I am adding few BlazBlue characters around the story. Try to guest on what arc will they appear and who are they.**

**A never imagined that so many people notice this story... ARIGATO EVERYONE FOR ENJOYING MY STORY!**

**Ragna will be OP in the story because this is Ragna after Central Fiction.**

**Don't forget to leave a review!**

**I shall see you readers again in the next chapter!**

**Ciao! *Instant Transmissi-**

**OH SHIT! I forgot something to tell you guys.**

**Theres a possible chance I might upload the 3rd chapter in January 2020, I mean I love this story I created but I need to spend Christmas with my family.**

**Also go to my profile and vote "If Ragna fought Nomu in the USJ, will he kill the Nomu or spare it."**

**You choice and Ciao Ciao! *Instant Transmission***

**[AN Edited: 12/4/2019]**

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

In the rooftop in U.A, a almost silhouette figure finished witnessing the whole scene, he was completely shocked by the end of it.

"Do my eyes playing tricks on me...? Is it really him?" he quietly said to himself with astonishment. He stared on a bit longer, a small smile curved on his lips. "And he's also back in his teens..."

"Is really is him. The spiky white hair and the **Azure Grimoire**... to think he ended up in this world just like me...!" he said to himself with an elated tone. He begun to laugh while clutching onto his sides.

"Hahahahaha! Things are really taking a turn here! It gets more interesting that he's becoming a shitty Hero at this school, he must be moving away from a life of a criminal...!" He said to himself with excitement.

A snake-like grin soon grew on his face, and his left gold eye with snake slits glowed green, flashed brightly.

"Well then Ragna-chan! I certainly hope you enjoy our reunion soon! Things were honestly starting to get a bit stale around here when you failed to kill me permanantly! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" A maniacal laugh was then the last thing he do as he then jump off of the U.A rooftop.

**[Chapter Edited: 12/4/2019]**


	3. Battle Trial Arc

**I got nothing to say something other than Happy New Year to you guys. Thank you for your patience.**

_**Disclaimers:**_

**I don't own BlazBlue and My Hero Academia****, they belong to Arc System Works and Kohei Horikoshi and p****lease support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Battle Trial**

* * *

Ragna stood among the rest of the students on the track field.

Nothing really happened after the ball throw test. He achieved a somewhat above average score in the sit-up challenge. Aizawa himself had spot him, due to the fact that there were no other students to do so. It was due to this close proximity that the Reaper heard him complain about having a non-even number of students in a class.

He had pretty much pass all the test, thanks to his training with The long-distance run was a little funny to be, but that was mainly due to the fact that instead of running full power from the start, he didn't use the Azure Grimoire to enhance himself to make his way at a steady pace towards the finish.

He was sure that a certain wheezing earphone girl sent him a dirty look at that, and not just her as well. Many of the students learned that they did not have stamina levels compared to Ragna. Iida and a few other students were a few exceptions, but the Man of the Azure couldn't blame them.

After the tests were over, Aizawa yawned as he looked down at his device. "Okay, I'll quickly tell you all the results. The total is simply the marks you got from each test. It's a waste of time to explain verbally, so I'll show you the results all at once."

Aizawa then pressed a button on the device and the scores were displayed in a holographic chart.

_1st – Kisaragi Ragna_

_2nd – Yaoyorozu Momo_

_3rd – Todoroki Shoto_

_4th – Bakugo Katsuki_

_5th – Iida Tenya_

_6th – Fumikage Tokoyami_

_7th – Shoji Mezo _

_8th – Ojiro Mashirao_

_9th – Kirishima Ejiro_

_10th – Ashido Mina_

_11th – Uraraka Ochaco_

_12th – Koda Koji_

_13th – Sato Rikido_

_14th – Asui Tsuyu_

_15th – Aoyama Yuga_

_16th – Sero Hanta_

_17th – Kaminari Denki_

_18th – Jiro Kyoka_

_19th – Hagakure Toru_

_20th – Mineta Mineru_

_21st – Midoriya Izuku_

Ragna was surprised how his other new friends were. While Jiro wasn't as athletic as the rest, she made it fairly into the leaderboard, Ojiro too.

A glance sent Midoriya's way revealed the teen staring down at his closed fist in defeat. He didn't really didn't understand why Midoriya seemed to look so downcast, perhaps he had misheard what Aizawa said? They had to be last place in all of the tests. Midoriya was certainly not last place in the ball throw.

Aizawa smirked and pressed the button again to retract the final scores.

"By the way, I was lying about the expulsion." He blurted out, a crazed grin followed soon after that. "It was a rational deception to draw out the upper limits of your quirks."

…

…

…

_**""****WHAT!?""**_

Momo rose a brow at her classmate's reactions, "Of course that was a lie. It should've been obvious if you just thought it through."

Jiro, Mineta and Kaminari just stared at her with wide eyes and dropped jaws _'I didn't notice...'_

"That was a little nerve-wreaking, huh?" Sero stated, looking over at Kirishima.

Kirishima raised a fist with a grin on his face. "I'll take up the challenge anytime!"

While the majority of the students cheered quietly in relief and started some small talk with one another, Aizawa shoved the device into his pocket and applied eye-drops. "With that, we're done here." He then made to walk away, "There are handouts with the curriculum and such in the classroom. When you get back, look over them."

Turning to leave, he first took a slip out of his pocket and handed it to Midoriya.

"Midoriya, have the old lady fix you in the nurse's office." Midoriya grabbed the sheet, which prompted the man to turn away. "Just a reminder though, tomorrow will be packed with even more rigorous tests. Prepare yourself," He sent a slight look to the rest of the students.

"That goes for the rest of you too."

"Oh, I thought I was gonna die…" Uraraka sighed. "I'm not the type of girl to excel in physical activity."

"It is good if you invest in it though!" Iida insists. "A Hero must always be able to be on the move. You never know when something might attack you. For all you know…it could be something underneath your bed!"

"…I have a hard time believing that." Midoriya said while smiling, holding his finger.

Unaware to them, Ragna eavesdrops on their converse.

_**"So his plan was to only give it their all, good thing Aizawa didn't get suspicious about you." **_

_'Yeah, I am not gonna explain shit to him about my "Quirk".'_

* * *

"I was surprised though." Ojiro admits with a smile. "I didn't think _you _of all people would interfere with Bakugo-san's rampage."

"I seriously thought you two were going to fight." Jiro jokes. "That would've been something interesting to see."

"Tch, I'll probably beat the shit out of him if we ended up fighting." The Centralfiction rolled his eyes. If that continuation were to happened, most likely he and Bakugo would've likely fought. He was confident he could take care of the Explosion user, but there was the risk of possibly revealing more of his abilities to Aizawa.

Bakugou is yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeears too early to fight him.

It was a little over noon since it was technically supposed to be an Orientation day. Ojiro and Jiro asked heterochromia teen if they could accompany him to the nearby station. However, he replied to them that he lived a little closer, so there was no need.

Jiro's smile fell and she nodded, "I see. Well, alright then. What about you, Ojiro? Your home nearby too?"

He shook his head, "Nope, I can go with you–"

"Hey! Isn't that Ragna-kun, Jiro-san, and Ojiro-san!" A familiar bubbly voice called out from behind the three. They all collectively turned to face the figure of the ever happy Uraraka, with Iida and Midoriya behind her.

"I'm Uraraka Ochaco!" Uraraka then widened her eyes after she registered what Jiro said and stared at her, then turned to Iida, "When did everyone start to call me the infinity girl? First, Iida-kun and then Jiro-san…"

Ojiro smiled. "Because of that time during the Ball Throwing Test. It was a thing to see, wasn't it?"

"Indeed…" Iida agreed. Midoriya and even Ragna could only chuckle in agreement. This is the first time Ragna felt so safe without of somone yelling "That 90 billion bounty is mine" or something like "Brother! Let's killing each other!" or a certain armored indivdual keeps calling him "Dark One", everything seemed to be nice and sturdy.

She nodded, "You see I won a couple of coupons for a cafe opening nearby and they even had yummy sweets, so I wanted everyone to join me!" She reasoned with a smile as she took out a total of twelve coupons. "Since there six of us here, we can use the rest later if you want! We can spend the day getting to know each other! It'll be fun!"

The crimson rebel initially didn't seem all too thrilled, but once he took a glance at the coupons he realized something about them. It was a eighty percent discount, that was basically unheard of from his world. Seems like Jiro and Ojiro were on board with the idea.

"Sure we can, it's basically free food too. Who can turn down free food?" Jiro said, Ojiro chuckled. "What?"

"You know, if Kaminari-san were here, he would joke about you having a feminine side to yourself." He says. Uraraka and Midoriya giggle a little as Jiro's face goes a little red.

"W-W-What?! Sparky said that?! Oh that's it, I'm kicking his ass in the next class tomorrow!" She barks. "I'm going to need the energy. LET'S GO!"

Iida smiles. "In that case, I see no problem then. Relaxation at such a time is certainly welcomed, especially if Aizawa-sensei has a similar lesson planned for us tomorrow. It would do well to learn about each other vividly."

Uraraka nodded, not really having understood what he said but went along with it anyways. "Great! Follow me! It's near the station down the road."

Ragna only smiled as they followed the brown haired girl.

* * *

_**At the cafe...**_

The scenery had changed a little bit. Trees grew out of the sidewalk as only a few people leisurely walked about in peace. It was quiet area, despite the time for students leaving school to be around now.

"Over there! It's the cafe!"

The group walked until they saw the huge sign, a coffee cup wtih a leaf on it and behind the cup was a chibi woman with a smile. It was a decent logo that was true at least. The cafe's name is "Palace Espresso".

Entering the shop, a jingle was heard. The cafe's floorboards were made of a dark and old type of wood. Most of the booths are also made of wood besides the main island that connected to the bar. There are also a few pieces of art created by various individuals, hanged and posted in frames.

"You said they also serve sweets here. What kind of sweets do they serve, Ochaco-san?" Jiro settled down with Uraraka and Ojiro, with Iida, Midoriya, and Ragna on the other.

"Oh, _all _kinds! Just take a look at the menu!" The Gravity user quirks around, showing the earphone jack user her personal favorites. "They have this as today's special, OH, and I definitely recommend this one as well and—"

The guys could only sweat drop at Uraraka's composure. As white haired rebel and the others took their time to look around the menu, Ragna widen his eyes as he saw a familiar dish in the menu.

"I never thought they serve tentama udon here..." Ragna whispered as a smile formed on his lips, Akuma couldn't help but chuckle at how his host is acting.

_**"You must really love those things huh?"**_

_'Hell yeah! Ever since Master cooked it I've eaten it since, I just can't help it.' _

_'For people trained to be Pros, they certainly act their age. Everyone in our world's fucked up physically, mentally or both."_ From a loud bombastic green themed ninja, a member of the Duodecim family whose hobby is picking up girls, a leader of the Six Heroes who won't shut up about him being a threat to the world and a gothic vampire who likes to make snide remarks at him 24/7, anyone in his world is far from the definition of sane. Then again, if Ragna's brief encounter with them were anything to go by, they could be just as crazy if not more than the people in his own world.

_"Ragna! Let's become one with Nu!"_

_"You're gonna be my next meal, _Grim Reaper!"

_"Ragna the Bloodedge. For your crimes against the NOL, you shall be brought to justice!"_

_"It's good to see you brother...NOW I GET TO KILL YOU AGAIN!"_

_"I will end you here. You do not belong in this world, Dark One…"_

_"Heh heh heh... Suffer for eternity... Ragna the Bloodedge... heh heh heh... Hahahahaha! H'YAAAAAAHAHAHAHA!"_

The white haired teen gave off a somewhat melancholic smile mentaly, thinking about the people that tried to kill him...which was a lot. He then thought of what he said to the Observer_, _Amane Nishiki.

_"I will devour every single wish of all the chosen... Even if that's coming from the gods themselves! Remember this, Observer... I am the enemy to the entire world..._"

_"The Grim Reaper, Ragna the Bloodedge…" _He clenched his fist which is unnoticed by the group, a determined glare upon his face mentally.

_'I hope you all live happily in the world I create, Jin, Noel, Nu, Lambda, Litchi, Tao, Kagura, Gramps, Makoto, Tsubaki, Master, Tager, Kokonoe and even you...Rachel.'_

After everyone got what they ordered. They sat on a regtangular table with six chairs as they waited.

**"How does it feel, partner?" **Ragna was puzzled on the beast's question.

**"I mean your first normal outing with people your age?" **Akuma clarified for him.

_'So far, so good. Still trying to get used to not having people kill me on sight though.' _The Reaper admitted.

**"Also that this is one of the only times where Taokaka and Platinum don't run you dry."**

_'Oh, yeah...forgot about those two.' _Both of them had black hole for stomachs, but while the former at least Tao was pretty nice to him if a tad energetic, the latter...she really had a knack of pissing everybody off. Well at least the part of Platinum that was Luna.

_'She's Litch's problem now, thank goodness.' _Ragna sighed, happy that the brat's finally out his hair. _'That brat won't stop about calling me a fucking pedophile which I am fucking NOT.'_

"Also. Ragna-san, why's your right arm black? It's must been a personal thing that you are so hesitant about Aizawa-sensei to remove those straps on your right arm." Ojiro asked, the others stared at the heterochromia teen.

"Yeah, it's personal alright and I don't want to talk about." Ragna stated. A small growl escaped his lips but was able to keep his annoyance down.

The group chat as a minutes pass, The Reaper noticed the waiter walking towards them. He held his right hand a tray, atop it was his dine-in shortcake and Uraraka's parfait. On his left, a large bowl of tentama udon.

"Here is your order," The waiter said, placing the tray on the table. Luckily there was still free space. Everyone happily eat the cake, Ragna decided eating the cake first and then his udon. Savoring the fluffy and creamy texture in combination with the neatly chopped strawberries of the cake, he had to admit the cake taste good.

"Look at those zeroes…" Jiro muttered, staring at the receipt like it was an abomination. "We are so lucky that we have those coupons. Were those cakes… that expensive?"

"They were so good that we just kept ordering more and more…" Midoriya muttered, despair creeping up into his face as he scanned his wallet. "… maybe I shouldn't come back until I get more allowance."

"I… believe you speak truth there, Midoriya-kun," Iida added.

"Well, if we didn't have the coupons we'll be losing alot of money or worse. Cleaning the dishes in the cafe for our payment." Ragna said while he savored every last bite of the noodles, happily devouring his food until it was empty. It's only during times like these is when he even gets a break from all the crazy shit going on.

The U.A. students handed the waiter their coupons, narrowing the overall price of their purchases to a more manageable eighty percent off.

They all exited the cafe, allowing Uraraka to twirl in place with a smile directed at them all. "Bye-bye, everyone! We'll see each other again in class!" Uraraka exclaimed as she waved her arms.

"I believe that is a given, Uraraka-kun," Iida added.

As the trio of Uraraka, Midoriya, and Iida walked away towards the station, Jiro and Ojiro sent Ragna a smile and made to follow them. "Take care on your way home Ragna!" Jiro regarded.

The tailed Quirk teen chuckled, "See you tommorow!"

As they left, the Grim Reaper then went to the opposite direction.

Unknown to him. A mysterious man observes the Reaper in the rooftop of a large building

"Ragna the Bloodedge, so it seems you are in this world as well. I hope you will satisfy me on our next encounter soon..." The man stated, turning around as he started walking away. "**Ignis**, we have important matters to work on."

The magenta metallic doll name Ignis followed the man as they disappered from the rooftop.

* * *

The next day was surprisingly normal for the morning. Instead of being thrown into a series of sudden exercise tests and other threatening exams by their homeroom teacher, Aizawa actually proceeded to take attendance and proceed like a typical homeroom teacher.

He admired the fact that some of the classes in U.A. focused on more generalized subjects like English, Science, and Math. Good thing he studied for weeks before his letter arrived.

Not many people saw the value in these three subjects, which was understandable as they've been immersed in these subjects for a majority of their life, but if taken to heart it could help them out in their careers in the long run.

English would be necessary, while he was not a hundred percent sure on what the other subjects could be used for, but maybe there would be a villain that needs to be defeated by such things.

After finishing the seatworks that were provided to him, Ragna and rest of his classmates leave the classroom and head towards to the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was humungous. Dubbed as "Lunch Rush" as tribute to the Hero who served the food there, it was a large food court with many venues for students to buy their food at low prices. There were several long tables, each with ten chairs to sit on. Chinese-themed decorations and large double doors were located, giving the place a unique look as compared to the rest of campus.

Said Hero even came to ask the various classes about their opinion on his food. Midoriya, Uraraka, Iida, Ragna, and Asui were currently sitting together.

"White rice is comfort food, is it not?!" He gives them a thumbs up.

"Mmmhphmmmpmhmhmpmhm! Mphmmhmpm…!" Uraraka muffle talked in response to her question. While Midoriya was busy fanboying over the Pro Hero in front of him...

After lunch had occurred, the afternoon dragged in. The standard class curriculum had ended and it was time for the course classes to take hold. Namely, the Hero Basics Training that everyone in the Hero Department of Class 1-A was looking forward to. Whether if it was out of fear or excitement, it was still going to occur regardless.

It would certainly be an interesting class. Being able to learn the basics that were cultivated by time, simulations of various situations in the real field of being a Hero. The crimson rebel already knew being a Hero needs to save and defeat Villains which is pretty plain and simple but he's curious about other things being a Hero other than fighting Villains and rescue civilians. Several generations of heroism could not have gone past without someone at least writing down such knowledge, but there was also a need to practice in real time.

Ragna and his classmates sat at their respective seats, they all began to become excited from just hearing a specific set of footsteps. The Centralfiction relaxed and awaited the coming session–

"I am…!"

"…Coming through the door like a normal person!" An extremely bulky man appeared. his practical image of an almighty Hero couldn't really describe the weirdness he was feeling, but he could at least say that Bang would have a grand expression at the entrance of All Might.

All Might had short blonde hair with two distinct bangs that stand up over his head. His hair often casted a dark shadow over his face, hiding everything but his the colors of his eyes. His costume consisted of a skintight jumpsuit of red, blue, and white. The top was primarily red with white stripes wrapping around parts of his torso. His lower half was blue, with white squares circling on his thighs. Wearing golden yellow bracers, belt and boots, a grand blue cape finished his outfit.

"It's All Might!" Kaminari cheered.

"He really is a teacher!" Kirishima yelled yelled.

"That's a costume from the Silver Age, isn't it?" Asui croaked out.

All Might stepped onto the stage jovially and faced them all with a smile, or rather, his signature face expression. Ragna couldn't not help but _not_ notice the aura he exuded, being similar to that of Midoriya when he activated his Quirk, but as a massively larger presence in All Might's case.

All Might scanned the room, eyeing the various individuals. He smiles a bit upon viewing Midoriya, but as his gaze went towards to Ragna…

_'So this is the young man that saved the hostages from the Orphanage Incident. I'm getting the strangest of vibes when I gaze at him...' _He notes, before turning back to the class as a whole.

"I teach Hero Basics Training." All Might said. "It is a subject where you train in different ways to learn the basics of being a Hero. Your grades depend more on this subject! Let's get right into it! This is what we'll do today…!"

He drags a card out of his costume. Upon reading it, the heterochromia teen felt slight unease creep into him as a wide grin formed on his face.

The card said _"Battle"_.

"Combat Training!" He declaired.

"Fight Training!" Bakugo yelled, excited at the prospect of fighting.

"Real combat...?" Izuku asked out loud in concern.

"Aaaaand to go with that are these—" All Might then declared, throwing a finger to the plain and empty wall.

As if on cue, the wall near the blackboard extended out, It revealed suitcases with neon green numbers upon them. It was the most noticeable feature that everyone had been waiting for. It was over the top, yet signifying the budget that the government had for Hero Courses in general.

"These are costumes made based on your Quirk Registrations and requests you sent in before school started!" He revealed.

A giant cheer was heard from Ragna's classmates, all of them excited to don their specialized clothes. The Grim Reaper himself was not as excited, but he could see what made it so exciting to these teenagers. Up until now, they must have only daydreamed wearing such things.

"After you change, gather in the Ground Beta!" All Might states as everyone got up from their seats

**""Yes, sir!""**

* * *

"Yes! You are all here!" All Might voices out with his gallant tone, as the class walked out a dark tunnel that leads to Ground Beta. The costumes that other students had eye-catching traits, All Might couldn't help but to admit it. "They say that the clothes make the man, ladies and gentlemen!"

"Because out here, be fully aware that from now on… You are now HEROES!"

"That's great, everyone! You look as cool as the shining sun!" He compliments on everyone's outfits. "Mh? Where's young Kisaragi?"

"Snowy is probably still trying to wear his costume." Growled Bakugo, his Hero costume consist a tight, black, sleeveless tank top, with an orange "X" across the middle, forming a v-neck. There are two dots along the left line of his collar, indicating the support company that designed his costume. His costume also has a metallic neck brace worn with rectangular ends that have three holes on each side. His sleeves reach from within his large grenade-like gauntlets to his biceps. His belt, which also carries grenades, holds up his baggy pants with knee guards, below which he sports black, knee-high combat boots with orange soles and eyelets. His mask is jagged and black, and as it goes around his eyes, a large, orange-rimmed flare shape protrudes from each side.

"I see..." All Might said without losing his smile before looking back at the tunnel, finally seeing someone arrive "Ah there he is!"

Upon hearing him arrive, the other students turned to look at Ragna and most of them were surprised to see his costume. Ragna's "Hero" costume consist of a red, long-sleeved jacket with padded shoulders and multiple silver plates fastened on the arms and sides. Attached to the lapels of his jacket are two black straps with silver buckles that wrap under his arms and intersect at the back, they are connected to his shoulder pads by small gold buttons. On the back of his jacket are a set of two red straps with silver tips hanging from it, which reach down to his ankles. Underneath the jacket is a simple, long-sleeved black shirt with a white trim. He wears the same pair of black gloves with have red shells on the back of it, as well as a black hakama, two large black belts with silver belt buckles and a pair of red boots with steel toecaps.

_'It's good to wear them again...'_ Ragna thought as he smiled mentally.

_**"I had to agree with you there."**_

The last element of his costume, which managed to capture the attention of those who were watching him, behind his back was his sword, Aramasa.

"A sword..." Momo breathed, she kept staring at his sword.

"There were no rules regarding the use of weapons, obviously excluding those concerning safety, so I was able to include it in the request for my costume." He said.

"Oh man that's so cool!" Shouted Kirishima with a wide grin.

"That outfit actually suits you..." Jiro noted, eyeing him up and down. "You kinda looked like a rebel though."

The Centralfiction only chuckled at her words. _'I am already a rebel.'_

"Now then, let's begin, you zygotes!" All Might stats, puffed his chest out, "Now, it's time for combat training!"

"Sir!" Iida asked, raising a hand. "This is a battle center from the Practical Entrance Exam. Will we be conducting urban battles again?"

"That's a good question, young Iida!" All Might points at him. "However, we are not having urban battles from like before."

"So what are we facing then?" Kirishima interjected. All Might gave him a thumbs up.

"I'll be getting to that in a bit, young Kirishima!" All Might exclaimed. "Now then… Most of the time, fighting Villains takes place outside, but if you look at the total numbers, atrocious Villains appear indoors at a higher rate." He began explaining. "Imprisonment, house arrest, backroom deals. In this society filled with Heroes, truly intelligent Villains hide in the shadows!"

All Might glanced at all the students, clearing his throat. "For this class, you'll be split into villains and heroes and fight in indoor battles. It will be a 2 vs. 2 scenario, but for one of them, it'll be a 3 vs. 2 due to an odd number of students we have."

"Without basic training?" Asui asked, placing finger on her chin as she pondered the question.

All Might shook his head. "No. This will be like a real battle to understand those basics! In a controlled environment where we dictate what is acceptable, the key in the battles this time is that there will be no robots to defeat."

"Then how will the battles be conducted?" Momo proceeds to ask.

"Can we go and beat the shit out of them?" Bakugo goes.

"Will we be facing an expulsion if we fail to succeed?" Uraraka gulped.

"How will we be paired up?!" Iida asked.

"Does my cape look fabulous to you?" Aoyama inquired.

He couldn't continue to last long as students from Class A as they began to bombard him with questions. Despite being able to hear their pleas, he would not be able to handle the onslaught of questions due to the speed in which they asked.

"I'll answer those questions later!" He sighs. All Might was sweating a little as he tried to process everything.

"Now... Listen up!" All Might yelled to get everyone's attention.

Everyone looks as he takes a small slip of paper out from his costume, which they all assumed was some sort of script for today's class session. He begins to read off of it as he opens it up.

"The situation you all will reenact is that the Villains have hidden a nuclear weapon somewhere in their hideout. The Heroes are trying to dispose of that. The Heroes need to either catch the Villains or get the nuclear weapon back in the allotted time. The Villains need to protect the nuclear weapon for the whole time or catch the Heroes."

Placing the sheet away, he then smiles as he brings out a small orange box that was labeled "Lots". "And for the teams, we'll be determining those by drawing lots!"

"Isn't there a better way?" Iida asked concernedly. Some of the other students reacted similarly, but All Might chuckles.

"Think about it, Pros often have to create makeshift teams with Heroes from other agencies, so maybe that's why?" Midoriya explained, loud enough for all to hear.

"I see..." Iida said in realization, glancing at him, nodding in understanding.

"Life is a series of random events." He then bowed to All Might, " Excuse my rudeness!"

"It is alright, young Iida." The Hero stats. "Now the... Let's draw!"

It took a bit over a few minutes but the teams were decided. Team A consisted of Midoriya and Uraraka, with Team B being Shoji and Todoroki. Team C being a three man team consisting of Momo, Mineta and Ragna, and Bakugo and Iida for a one sided nervous Team D. Team E paired up Ashido and Aoyama, while Sato and Koda were on Team F. Kaminari and Jiro came as one for the pairing of Team G, Team H was the bird and frog combo of Asui and Tokoyami. Team I was Ojiro and a invisible girl named Hagekure, the last team was Team J, which made Kirishima and Sero a team.

After all of that, All Might nodded, both of his hands stuffed in black and white boxes labeled VILLAIN and HERO respectively. "Then, the first match will commence, with these two teams!"

He rose his hands out, holding two balls. "These guys!" he yelled as the balls 'A' and 'D' were shown, causing Bakugo and Izuku to be shocked at the both of them fighting. "Team A will be the heroes, and D will be the villains."

_'It had to be them…' _Everyone turned to Bakugo and Midoriya.

"Everyone else, head towards the monitor room." All Might then instructed. "We shall be observing the match from inside.

This was probably going to involve conflict very early into the match. Ragna and the rest of the gang knew of Bakugo and Midoriya's hate-hate relationship, and since He knew that his green haired classmate was having a bit of trouble with his Quirk, no doubt it was going to end in a destructive finish. Even with the things, it was highly unlikely that Midoriya would show progress on the first match.

After around 10 or so seconds, they arrived inside the monitor room. The room was dark, with the only source of light being the multiple screens that were displaying the environment and the match that was about to begin. It was a tad bit crowded in the room, but luckily since every student wanted a good view of the screen, they pushed themselves so close to it that the area near the back was practically empty.

"Now then, let's see how this first round goes off!" All Might says as he places a communication device into his ear.

* * *

_"Villain team, go in first and set up!"_ The Hero speaks through the microphone located in the monitor room. It broadcasted to Bakugo and Iida, who were currently inside a three floored building. _"In five minutes, the Hero team will break in, and the battle will start. Prepare yourselves!"_

Iida and Bakugo were currently on the fifth floor. The main feature was that of a large black and red bomb. Inspecting it though, Iida learned that it was merely paper-mache, but still a goal for the Hero team nonetheless.

"It pains me to act as a Villain, but I suppose we need to know how they think in order to truly learn." He recalls.

"…Hey!" Bakugo yells from the entrance, turned away from Iida. The Engine user turns in response.

"Deku has a Quirk, right?" He asks. Iida frowns, placing his helmet on.

"Well, you saw that monstrous strength he had right?" Iida replied.

_'Did that damn nerd dare to trick me!?' _Bakugo angrily thought, ignoring Iida. His face formed an angry smile as his pupils shrunk to dots, _'I'm gonna roast that damn nerd today!'_

_"Now then, let's start the first match of the indoor person-to-person combat training. Teams A and D; begin!" _All Might declaired.

All Might recommended for everyone else to watch, but their attitudes quickly dropped. Immediately as the Number One Hero started the match, Bakugo had left his teammate and began hunting down Midoriya, leaving Iida alone to guard the "weapon".

Luckily, Iida had practically total freedom to roam the room that he guarded, given the fact that these close quarters were easily able to be zoomed by his Quirk. This ultimately left Midoriya's team at a disadvantage. Their only heavy hitter being a nervous glass cannon, which left Uraraka on her own to deal with Bakugo's teammates after Midoriya had prompted them both to flee, granted he would break his arm again after using his Quirk.

Time seemed to pass from the position the students stood in, until around the second floor, which consisted of a maze like interior, Bakugo ambushed Midoriya and Uraraka.

No one could fault Midoriya's performance though. He had managed to counter the first attack and was able to subdue Bakugo for a little while, allowing Uraraka to disengage from the duo as requested by Midoriya. Bakugo began an assault on the green Hero in training, with the latter blocking and occasionally countering his moves as his teammate vanished from the area.

As Bakugo rocked his arms back to propel himself, Midoriya saw this and ran from the scene, leaving the explosion boy to follow with an impatient growl. Avoiding him at turn by turn, eventually Bakugo began to purposely use his Quirk in hopes of taunting Midoriya to come to his person by himself, destroying doors and other places he thought the mop head might've been hiding.

By the time Uraraka had reached the fifth floor and encountered Iida, around 9 minutes of the 15 given had passed. Gasping at this, Midoriya stood up from his position, and was about to run when—

"…Deku…!" Bakugo growled.

"K-Kacchan!" Midoriya turned. One of Bakugo's gauntlet pulsed red.

"…These are loaded, just saying." He says, lifting his grenade gauntlets up. "Now then, why don't you use that Quirk of yours…? Are you saying you can win even without using it?!"

"I-I…"

"Are you underestimating me, Deku?" He smiles eerily. Midoriya shakes a little as he takes a roll of white capturing tape out, giving the blond a fixated look as he fully turned to face him.

_'Control… Focus on control… Power, on the entire body… Imagine the microwave…' _He muttered several things in his mind as he faced Bakugo. "I-I'm not scared of you anymore!"

Bakugo grits his teeth in response to his words, before calming down and grinning. "Well then, I supposed I won't have to tell you this if you already know, but I'll do so anyways."

He points his right gauntlet in his direction, clocking it in place with his left arm. "My Quirk, Explosion, lets me sweat nitroglycerin from my palms and allows me to detonate it at will to create explosions. The more I sweats, the stronger my explosions become…"

_"Wait a minute… Uh-oh."_ All Might blinks.

"What's the matter, sir?" Ojiro asks. Everyone could see All Might's expression dropping a bit as a pin reveals itself from Bakugo's grenade gauntlet.

"If they made this the way I asked, then these gauntlets will store the nitroglycerin in my palms to an absurd amount, and…!"

_"Young Bakugo, stop!" _All Might yells. Bakugo however grins as he pulls the pin, the barrel of the gauntlet beginning to light up.

"If he dodges, then he'll survive! If I don't hit him, then it's all GOOD!"

Ragna then went over to All Might and started yelling throught the microphone.

"Y-Young Kisaragi!?"

_"YOU IDIOT! ARE YOU FUCKING TRYING TO KILL HIM?!"_ Ragna yelled in rage, everyone most of class flinched as they could feel the killing intent that was coming from him. Bakugo ignored the outburst from Ragna as he pulls it out completely. Out from the barrel of his gauntlet came out a monstrous and powerful explosion, something that made Midoriya almost piss his pants.

"Oh crap!" Midoriya jumps to the side, leaning against the wall as the explosion tore through the building, crashing out from the building and shaking the entire field ground.

_"Young Midoriya? Young Midoriya, respond!" _All Might calls out. He could hear the green haired teen panting frantically as he got up from the floor, his mask torn out and his right sleeve shredded.

"Is that even _legal_ to own?!" Izuku yells as he stands up, turning around to view the destruction caused by Bakugo's weapons. He frowns as he sees Bakugo's left gauntlet pulse.

"Come on, use your Quirk, Deku…" Bakugo says as he emerged from the smoke.

From atop the fifth floor, Uraraka attempted to snag at the target, but was intervened by Iida, who had begun to take his villainous persona to a hilarious level.

Midoriya began to analyze Bakugo's equipment as the blonde tried to taunt him into using his Quirk. He quickly went for Uraraka, learning of the current situation. A vein of anger popped onto Bakugo's head as an eye twitch.

"This son of a…" He was going to use his other gauntlet, however…

_"Young Bakugo. The next time that you use that, I'll be stopping the fight, and your team will lose." _All Might called out, making him frown.

"Huh?" He holds his ear.

_"To use an attack on that large of a scale is practically inviting the destruction of the stronghold you should be protecting. Whether if you were a Hero or a Villain, it would be a foolish move! You'll be losing points for destruction."_

"Grr… Then we'll be settling it with our fists then!" Bakugo roars as he blasts himself to Midoriya. The green haired teen gasps as he ends the transmission in an attempt to counter attack, but it was then that the blond drew another explosion out to dodge his incoming punch, and then blasting Midoriya's back in quick succession.

"He changed his course!" Momo noted.

"He did so by using a blast that doubled as a smokescreen, using that momentum to do so again and blast the green haired guy's back." Todoroki properly explained.

"Yes. Getting that fine of a hit by going against inertia meant that it required adjusts to the powers of his explosions." She then concluded.

Ragna observed Bakugo and Midoriya from the screen.

"Come on, Deku!" Bakugo yells as he runs in, slamming his arm in a big right swing. He then grabbed Midoriya's right arm, and used explosions to quickly spin around, smashing his back like a whip onto the ground.

"GaaaAAaaah!" Croaking as he landed on the floor, Bakugo growls again.

"You're below me, damnit!" He barks.

As Midoriya struggles to get up, he began to think of what he could do. It was obvious that at this point, using his Quirk was his best chance at ending this confrontation once and for all. Thinking of what All Might taught him, as he glares at Bakugo before running to the edge of one of the nearby windows.

"Hey, what's he doing?" Kirishima cocked an eyebrow.

"You've been like this ever since we were kids… Have you been underestimating me since all the way back then, you piece of shit?!" Bakugo screams as he begins to walk in Midoriya's direction.

"No… That's not it…" Midoriya responds with a low voice, before yelling. "It's because you're such an amazing person! That's why I want to beat you, you big **DUMMY!**_"_

"Don't give me that crap, you goddamn NERD!" Bakugo returns the gesture as he dashes off.

Ragna could sense same energy signature that was emitting off from Midoriya. This time, however…it wasn't just concentrating on his right arm. It was vague…but a tid bit of of his Quirk was beginning to surge into his body as a whole, like a thin spread of empowerment.

All Might gazed at both their faces as Midoriya ran off to join Bakugo. _'These are the first passionate emotions he's shown, other than "I want to be a Hero!". This will be necessary for you to progress through the future…but…!'_

Through the screen, the students could only see Midoriya and Bakugo running through the hall to slam at each other. Midoriya Rocked his arm back, he closes his eyes for a second as a large explosion begins to form in Bakugo's hand.

_"Crap, this looks bad! All Might, stop this!" _Kirishima protests. All Might's hand was shaking as he said so. The Hero wanted to do so so badly, but—!

**_'Detroit…!' _**

The two began to violently yell. Right when the two were going to make an impact, All Might decide to go for it—

_"_B_oth of you, sto—"_

"URARAKA-SAN, NOW!" Midoriya yells, interrupting the Hero. All Might gasps as he and the rest of the students looked back onto the screen depicting Uraraka and Iida.

_**'****_SM_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!'**_

Instead of going head-on with Bakugo, everyone watched as Midoriya aimed his arm up for an uppercut, releasing the power of One For All up towards the ceiling. It didn't take long for the powerful attack to completely smash through all the ceilings until broke through the fifth floor, leaving a giant hole in the entire building.

On said floor, Iida desperately held onto the "weapon", unaware of the attack until he turned to see the sudden gale of wind.

"What the?!" His jaw would've dropped, but his mask prevented him from doing so.

"Alright!" Uraraka grins. Activating her Quirk, she disables the gravitational pull of the now broken pillar, and as she eyes the countless spectacles of debris in front of her.

**"Improvised Special Move: Comet Home Run!" **She yells as she whacks them all towards Iida like a baseball player. He frowns as he begins to block the rubble, silently thanking the developer of his armor as they bounce off him like mosquito bites.

"Ow! Gaah, son of a… You really call that a homerun, Hero?!" He yells, only to see her jump across the chasm between him and her by using her Quirk on herself.

"Wait, oh no!"

"Release!" The gravity user yells as she touches her fingers. She smiles with relief as she grabs onto the mock weapon like a Koala. Iida yells in sorrow as she successfully captured the objective.

"Success…!" She cheers.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_"…Hero team, wins!"_

* * *

"That's what… From the start, you were… YOU ARE UNDERESTIMATING ME, AREN'T YOU?!' He roars at Midoriya as he looks back at him with a hysterical look, only for it to dissipate slightly upon seeing his body.

"…I wasn't…going to use it." The green haired teen mumbles.

From the aftereffects of the Detroit Smash, Bakugo could see his classmate down on the ground. His right arm was broken, and his costume was torn to shreds. He could see blistering marks all over his body as he struggled to stay on one knee.

"I wasn't…going to, because… My body can't handle the impact…" He slowly explained. "Aizawa-sensei told me about it…too, but—"

"Deku, you..." The expression on Bakugo was immeasurable. Shock, hate, confusion…

"This was...all I could think of…to win...!" He held in the pain. His left arm was used to mitigate the damage from Bakugo's attack, leaving it almost charred.

Bakugo was able to say another thing, but from both teams' ears, as Midoriya fell to the ground as a result from the pain…a timer goes off. All Might slowly revealed.

_"…Hero team, wins!"_

* * *

"They lost the battle, but won the war…" Tokoyami surmises the entire situation.

All Might watched from inside the building as a robotic stretcher was brought in to bring Midoriya out from the premise. As it passed him, he gazed down at his body, monitoring his injuries.

_'His arms, his legs, his face…everything.' _He noted. Looking around, he sees Bakugo standing in shock as he looked down at the hand he used to detonate an explosion on Midoriya.

_'...That damn nerd...predicted it.' _He growled. _'And on top of all that, he found a way to win the exercise…'_

_'No…that means… If Deku and I were to go all out, would that mean he would…?!' _Panicking and heavy breathing was about to bring him down. Right when he was about to collapse though.

"Young Bakugo." All Might places a hand on his shoulder, bringing him out from his phase. "Let's go back. It's time to review the results. Whether you win or lose, looking back and learning from your experiences is a part of life."

A few minutes later, All Might returned with Iida, Uraraka, and Bakugo in tow. Bakugo stepped back into the room, but instead of joining his assigned team near the front, he took to the back corner, the far opposite. His eyes were downcast and his hands seem to lack the usual clenching that he'd have.

"…Well, even if I say that... The MVP for this battle was undoubtly young Iida!" All Might called the situation back. Ragna's ears dragged back on as he began to listen into the review.

"Huh? Me, sir?" Iida blinked in surprise.

"It's not Ochaco-chan or Midoriya-chan?" Asui asked. All Might places his hands on his hips as he lets an interested hum out.

"Hmm, well now… Why is that? Can someone tell me precisely why?" He yells. Immediately, Momo raised her hand.

"Ah! Young Yaoyozoru!" He smiles. "Tell me then!"

After Momo explained the reason, everybody were surprise at that point even All Might himself had to admit. He lost his chance to properly get into the explanation, but he was paying more attention to the pride that Momo was exerting.

"Well… Let's begin the next match then, shall we?" All Might, in a desperate attempt to switch the topic, brought the balls back out. "We're going to be changing locations for this one!"

* * *

The next battle was at Building B that is next to the place that Midoriya and Bakugo destroyed, which consisted of Team C being the Villains, and Team B as the Heroes.

Momo created steel objects which she uses to seal the entrances which lead to the fifth floor as they prepare for battle.

Mineta looked at her butt and then gave a thumbs up, until he was smacked in the head by Ragna.

"Thank you for that Kisaragi-san." Momo said with a smile as she finished sealling the last entrance.

Ragna glances at her and response with a nod, until...

_**"Partner, that red and white haired named Todoroki is freezing the building!" **_Akuma stats.

"YAOYOROZU! TODOROKI IS FREEZING THE BUILDING!" Ragna roared with a serious expression on his face, getting the onyx haired girl's attention. "YOU AND MINETA PROTECT THE "WEAPON" WHILE I"LL DEAL WITH HIM!" He ordered.

Momo paused for a second until, she and grape haired went closer to the "weapon".

Ice were spreading around the room at fast paste, the crimson rebel swipe his hand as dark flame-like energy were released. The dark flames then melted the ice that was spreading everywhere.

Walking through the frozen entrance across the room, Todoroki appeared. His costume was composed of a simple white dress shirt, white pants, white boots, and gold-colored combat vest. He also had ice covering his left torso and arm.

The ice user observed Ragna from head to toe. His ice was melting just from the dark flames that were produced from the Grim Reaper until the flames disappeared. He also took notice of the two behind him, whom which survived his first attack are now guarding the objective.

"Trying to freeze the building, huh?" Ragna scowled. "Well, your attempt was a failure."

Todoroki also scowled. "Give up, it's no use though."

Ragna looked at Todoroki and then a certain sibling of his appeared in his mind.

"Jin..." He muttered.

Todoroki raised an eyebrow. "Jin? Is that your sibling's name? That you mention in Aizawa-sensei's test?"

The white haired teen shook his head. "Yes, you just remind of him which he is a pain in the ass, but he's better at using ice than you."

"We'll see about that..." Todoroki stomps on the floor with his right foot. Immediately, a torrent of ice began to creep its way towards Ragna. Ragna replied by creating a wave of dark flames.

**"Hell's Fang!"** He said, charging in with his hand covered in Seithr. Todoroki's eye widened as he quickly formed a giant wall of ice to cover himself. He was about to go over, only to gasps upon seeing the a dark energy covered fist go straight through his wall.

"…Tsk!" He grunts. He generates another wall, only for it to be destroyed by Ragna with his sword.

"Kepp relying too much on your pansy Quirk or you'll loose, Todoroki." He says. "You should also focus on close combat, idiot!"

Punching him straight in the gut, Todoroki grunts as he is sent down to the previous floor. The ice user glares at the crimson rebel as he stands up. Clicking his tongue, he quickly dashed and generated a slide of ice. This caused him to speed up as he took out the capturing tape.

"Capture? Please… **DEAD SPIKE!**" Ragna swung Aramasa upward.

A head of the Black Beast appeared as it charge at Todoroki, he responded with freezing the Dead Spike. "Shoji!" He yelled out. "Back attack!"

Upon hearing that, Ragna glances back, hearing glass shatter from atop of the fifth floor. "Momo! Mineta! Protect the "weapon"!"

Taking this advantage, Todoroki grits his teeth as he slaps his right arm onto the ground. Generating a gigantic block of ice, Ragna turned his eyes, only to get smashed and trapped inside a giant glacier of ice that took up the rest of the room on the floor.

Standing up, Todoroki pants a little as his right side began to slow down. As if his face was showing reluctancy, he focuses on his left side…which began to generate flames and maintain his body temperature. Upon balancing it out, he looks up.

"…That should hold him until we—"

**"Burst Edge!" **His words died down as the glacier shattered, the dark blur disappeared revealing Ragna.

Ragna glances at his opponent he saw his left side was covered in flames but they disappeared. "So, you can use ice and fire. Heh."

**_"Remember to hold back, we don't want to get him getting too injured or worse."_**

_'Yeah, killing him is gonna have a bad taste of my stomach... I don't want to do the same on what Bakugo had to attempt.'_

"Good, I don't want to imagine another Jin running around. Time to end this..." Ragna then prepares an air attack, Todoroki immediately generated ice as he slammed his foot, giant ice spikes sparking in Ragna's direction. Ragna responded by slashing the spikes with Aramasa.

Once he's was close enough to Todoroki **"****Gauntlet!"** He went for a punch and connecting it to the fire and ice user's chest, then he go for and spin kick. **"HADES!"** Sending Todoroki to the air, then he then charge in and went for a Seithr covered up Aramasa and swung it up in a reverse grip and then down **(yes he did his 5D)**, keeping the momentum.

**"Bear with it!" **He roared as his sword started to shift into a different form, and extend forth with the metal shifting and a red energy formed in the shape of a scythe blade, he went of a slice up with **Blood Scythe**, moving to the upper floor, he followed up with an uppercut, good thing the slice didn't harm his body. Todoroki felt the slice was like a powerful punch. **"Shatter!"** He finished the combo with an Seithr covered axe kick, sending Todoroki flying to who knows where.

Everyone in the monitor room was visibly surprised, All Might especially. No one knew how strong Ragna is but they knew he was holding back so he wouldn't hurt they're classmate only leaving him with minor injuries, what most got them surprised that his sword transformed into a scythe.

"His sword transformed into a scythe! That's so cool!" Kaminari yelled in shock, everyone even All Might had similar thoughts. The electric user turned to the blonde Hero. "All Might, did the staff made that sword shifting scythe?"

All Might shook his head. "No, the staff didn't made it, even the costume he wore weren't made here." He said, causing everyone to look at him.

_'Eh?' _Everyone thought, wondering where did their white haired classmate got the sword.

* * *

Todoroki looked down on himself with mild dissatisfaction as he sat down on the floor. Ragna walked slowly to him but stopped at him in a few meters.

"...You had to hold back, so you won't injure me too much?" He inquired, looking up towards the crimson rebel.

"If I didn't I might beat the shit outta you half to _death_." Ragna replied, spinning Aramasa for a moment and sheath it on his back.

"Fair enough, Go and finish the training mission I might still walk despite these injuries. They aren't that bad to begin with anyways." Todoroki said sighing.

"You sure?" He asks. Todoroki nodded. "…Suit yourself."

Acknowledging his request, Ragna walked away but pauses which made Todoroki confused.

_'Hey Akuma, you remember you said I could teleport? How do I do that?'_

**_"Think of a place you want to go." _**Closing his eyes, he concentrated for a second, doing what he asked.

_'Alright, back to the fifth floor with Yaoyorozu and the grape headed pervert...' _Suddenly, the Centralfiction found himself surrounded with black flames, covering his very being. After that, he remove himself from the area.

* * *

Momo was holding a steel rod while Mineta have purple balls on his hands as they guard the "weapon". Momo sidesteped across the wall while avoiding another punch from Shoji.

The buff teen's Quirk was called Dupli-Arms. It was a bodily characteristic of his figure. Unlike a normal person, he possessed six arms that were attached by skin-like webbing. His Quirk allowed these tentacle like arms to have the ability to replicate parts of his body, such as his mouth, ears, and eyes. He could even duplicate his dupli-arms. The thing about these duplicated parts was that they appeared to be enhanced versions of the originals.

Swinging his three left arms, he narrowed his eyes slightly as the duo narrowly avoided his attack once more. Ever since Todoroki had him crash in through the building's windows, he had been trying to pass by them to get to the objective.

_'Well… This is getting tedious.' _He had to admit. He wondered if Todoroki have defeated the Grimm Reaper, until...a pillar of dark enery that stands 6ft appeared besides the Creation user and the grape haired pervert.

The dark energy faded as a familiar red jacket and white hair teen appeared.

"Kisaragi-san? You got Todoroki-san?" Momo asked, she earned a nod from him.

"One down, and one to go!. Shoji, what will you do now, huh!?" Mineta confidently yelled with a grin. Shoji had initially proposed to fight, but in this situation…

"…There's no point in fighting." Shoji replied. Everyone was surprised to hear him speak, but nevertheless chuckled a little. "This was a little fun while it lasted though."

Momo counldn't help but smile as she wraps the capturing tape around one of Shoji's wrists.

_"...Villain team__,__ wins!"_ All Might announced from the mic. Moments later, Ragna and the others helped to treat Todoroki's injuries that he dealt to his face and body.

* * *

After the rest of the class was done to their fights, All Might blew into a whistle. Standing with the Class 1-A students, they were right in front of the exit to Ground Beta. He gives everyone a thumbs up as the battles come to a halt.

"Good work, everyone!" He salutes all of them. "Other than young Midoriya, none of you sustained any major injuries. I admire your nature of taking this seriously. You all did a good job on your first training!"

"It's quite surprising to have a proper class after Aizawa-sensei's hair pulling class…" Asui admitted, poking her face once more. "…It's a bit a bit anticlimactic…"

Everyone nods to that, no disagreement there. All Might though spreads his arms out gallantly. "Of course! We're all free to have proper classes, as well!"

Zipping towards the back, All Might bares all a fare thee well. "Well then, I must review the results with young Midoriya. Change and return…to the classroom!"

With a burst of speed from his Quirk, All Might blasts off through the exit, leaving a gale of wind in the faces of the surprised students (except for Ragna's case). Once he left, they all dusted themselves off from the resulting dash.

"…God damn! All Might's so cool!" Kaminari grins, fists clenched in admiration.

"Wait, why was he in such a hurry for?" Ojiro wondered.

"So cool…" Mineta croaked.

Momo sighed, she stood in front of the class, generating a whistle in her hand and blowing into it. The loud noise brought everyone back to Earth as she did so.

"Alright everyone, let's return to the locker rooms and meet up in the classroom after changing. Step up, step up!" She says.

Everyone walked out to the room, another amazing day for them at U.A...

* * *

**Well that's that.**

**As for the fight with Todoroki, you think I made Ragna weak then the answer is no. I only made him hold back so he wouldn't really injured Todoroki or worse killed him.**

**Thank you for you patience everyone ^^, just like as I promise I am gonna upload the 3rd chapter in January!**

**My friend Matt asked me what girl should Ragna took a love interest. Go to my profile and vote!**

**Happy New Year to you all!**

**No Reviews to answer sorry.**

**Imma just drop this trailer and then walk away...**

* * *

_**Sports Festival Arc... **_

**BGM: BlazBlue: Central Fiction OST: Character Select**

* * *

_**"Welcome to the semi finals of the U.A Sports Festival Folks!"**_

**_"We have a special round that consist of a tag team, after one wins. The tag team will have a one-on-one in the finals! __Let's introduce these fine folks!"_**

**_"They are the ace of both Class 1-A and Class 1-B, they have powerful and dark Quirks that could fit as a Villain! From the Hero Cours__e_**_—_**_K__isaragi Ragna from Class 1-A and Kurogane Naoto from Class 1-B!_**

Ragna and Naoto walked to the arena for seconds until they glared each other face to face. They were wearing the U.A blue P.E uniform.

"Get ready, cuz you're up next, you white-haired bastard." The brunet scowled at Ragna.

Ragna also scowl at him. "Yeah. Keep barking, see what happends."

**_"Both have powerful Quirks as well, Explosion and Fire and Ice! From the Hero Course_**_—_**_Todoroki Shoto and Bakugo Katsuki both from Class 1-A!_**

"Just don't get in my way Half-n-Half!" Bakugo barked at Todoroki.

"Same goes for you, Bakugo." Todoroki replied. As both fighters got into fighting stance.

_**"READY?!"**_

_**"START!"**_

_**CAN'T ESCAPE FROM CROSSING FATE...!**_

_**FIGHT!**_


	4. Announcement

**Hello readers and this is not a chapter but an announcement!**

**I am using my mom's laptop to upload chapters and 4th chapter of My Bloodedge Academia is at 5k+ words and you are gonna expect the chapter is going to be long like at 15k or 20k.**

**In February 21, my mom is gonna go to Australia and going to bring her laptop with her and that means I am gonna get a hard time on making the chapter on my phone with in desktop mode. My phone just got broken and my add is gonna give me a new one after finishing my 8th grade, please do not bother me with like saying "upload the next chapter already!". Most authors in this website get this type of comment everywhere.**

**I am now currently working on the second chapter of "In Another World As A Grimm" as I am trying my best on not making the chapter as rushed one or making my new story named "Under Night In-Brith Exe:Late[DxD]" which is a crossover between an underrated game yet awesome game like BlazBlue and Guilty Gear called Under Night In-Birth and the shitty yet popular ecchi Light Novel/Anime/Manga Highschool DxD.**

**Please do not give me negative comments on whenever I should upload the next chapter like right now and be patient like any other readers in this website :)**

**Don't worry about on not gonna use the laptop forever, my mom is gonna come back at May.**

**Please prepare for my future stories that I might upload one day :D**

**Akame Ga Gear: Guilty Gear x Akame Ga Kill crossover.**

**Summary:** Sol Badguy, the Flame of Corruption unknowingly transport himself in a world filled greed and corruption. What will he do? Go find a way back to his world and continue on the hunt of the Gears or destroy the corruption of this world? HEAVEN OF HELL! LET'S ROCK!

**Under Night In-Birth Exe:Late DxD: Under Night In-Birth x High School DxD crossover.**

**Summary:** After Hyde's battle with Paradox, he suddenly black out and woke in a unfamiliar place back as a 4 year old. Finding out that he's no longer human and able use his powers even its day time, how the Unknown Actor will adjust to his new life in this world where supernatural exist and he never expected that a certain Fallen Angel is going to be his adopted father.

**A Slime in Eostia: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken x Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru crossover.**

**Summary:** Rimuru Tempest, a leader to a nation of monsters suddenly transported into an unknown place along with his country, Jura Tempest Federation were now in Eostia. How will Volt handle this overpowered Slime for his conquest to turn Eostia into a Sex Empire?

**Doūmu Ga Kiru: DOOM x Akame Ga Kill crossover.**

**Summary:** Teleported away from his world by Hayden, Doom Slayer arrived in a world caught in a war betweem the Revolutionary Army and the Empire. Where humans are just as vicious and cruel as the forces of Hell, he will Rip and Tear throught these Demons in human skin Until It's Done! Whose side is he on? Inspired by Wacko12's story "Doom Kill".


End file.
